


Quietly I Keep You

by dizzy, savvymavvy



Series: Pornstar AU [5]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, M/M, Spanking, non-romantic threesome, pornstar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/savvymavvy/pseuds/savvymavvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Darren get a puppy, and then suffer some growing pains - with the puppy, and in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quietly I Keep You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to drosophilase and bbcott for beta reading!

Chris is _exhausted_ from his first week on an actual tv set. 

There isn't really any filming going on yet. Instead, his schedule is filled with lots of table reads, costume fittings, dance rehearsals, and a fair amount of voice coaching before they actually head into the studio. 

Over the next week, he'll have even more vocal sessions and rehearsals of every kind, maybe some promo work, and then they'll actually start to film. He's excited and terrified at the same time, but coming home to someone who is just as excited, if not more, about all of this is well – amazing. It’s like he has a smile on his face before he even walks in the door.

*

"He's going to kill you for this," Joey whispers harshly to Darren as he hands the wiggling thing over. 

"No, never. She's too cute. _I'm_ too cute. He would never." Darren coos and nuzzles against the puppy’s nose and laughs when she bats a paw at him and tries to lick him all over. "He's gonna love her. She's adorable. Just what we need."

"I can't believe you talked me into this but--" What Joey was going to add is cut off as the door opens and his eyes widen. "But you're on your own, buddy."

"Chris...?" Darren calls out, still sitting on the floor in the living room, slightly hidden by the couch. "Are you home, babe?" The pup in his arms squirms more frantically and gives an excited puppy bark as if she knows something must be going on. 

Chris hears the barking before anything else. He stops in the doorway, frowning. "Darren? Are you watching Animal Planet or some-" 

He stops dead still, because the entryway is a whole two feet of space before opening into the living room and Darren sits there on the ground with a ball of excited, colorful fur in his arms. 

He looks over at Joey, who whistles and pointedly wanders his gaze up over the ceiling and around the room in every direction but at Chris. 

He's clearly not going to be any help, so Chris looks back at Darren. "Um. Whatcha got there?"

Darren bites his lip and gives Chris his best wounded puppy expression before he holds the pup up higher to show her off. "Surprise?" He says hopefully. 

He's really hoping Chris isn't too angry with him for doing this and not asking, but he just really wanted someone to keep him company during the day with Joey and Chris both out working and him home alone. She was so cute and so sad in the shelter, he just had to help her out. 

"I don't - what?" Chris is confused. "Did you really - uh. Is that like... a neighbor's puppy or something?" 

She wiggles in Darren's grasp and he puts her down. She immediately comes barreling toward Chris, eager to investigate the new person. He puts his bag to the side and kneels down to pet her, smiling despite the fact that he still doesn't really know what's going on. 

"Riiiight," Joey says. "Neighbor's dog. Mhm. Come clean, Dare."

Darren glares at Joey as he stands up, moving over to Chris and just watching the pup as she wriggles and weaves in between his legs. "She's uh... ours actually," he corrects. At Chris’s look, Darren moves quickly, picking the girl up and shielding her in his arms. "She needed a home, Chris, and she was in a shelter without her brothers and sisters. She was alone and needed a place to go. And you and Joey are both gone during the day at work and I'm here by myself. Also alone." 

"Oh goodness," Joey mutters, rolling his eyes. 

Chris kind of _wants_ to be annoyed, since getting a dog is a big decision and he is a little nervous at the idea that Darren didn't even ask his opinion before doing something that would impact both of them. Did he not _care_ if Chris wanted a dog or not, or did he just not think that Chris might be worth consulting on an adult decision? But then he looks at Darren's face, and he’s so excited and the puppy is so cute. 

His irritation cracks and crumbles away. 

"She's so cute," he says, reaching out and taking her back. "I've missed having pets."

"Yes!" Darren throws his hands in the air and kisses Chris, squishing the dog between them. She wiggles and barks and tries to kiss the nearest bit of skin, right under Chris' jaw. "She still needs a name, though. We wanted to wait for you to think up some ideas." 

"Wanted to make sure you weren't going to kick Darren's ass, more like," Joey adds with a smirk. 

"Maybe later," Chris says, laughing. He moves over to the couch and sits on the floor where Darren and Joey had been playing with her, reaching out for Darren's hand to tug him down, too. "She's too cute for me to be mad at anyone right now. How old is she? What kind of dog?" 

His family has had dogs as long as he can remember, but this little girl doesn't look like any of the mutts that Chris has had growing up. She's gorgeous, with big clear blue eyes that Chris is already in love with. 

"She's like 12 weeks? That's what they said at the shelter. And the mom was a Australian Shepherd that they had come in, not sure what the dad is. Probably whatever was in the neighborhood at the time." Darren grabs one of the toys he was using to play with her with and hands it to Chris. "She seems to like chasing after the rope."

She grabs the toy eagerly, but then loses interest in it as soon as Joey sits down, too, running over to him and barking happily. It's a cute puppy-bark and they both watch Joey actually melt at the sound of it, grabbing her and burying his face in her fluffy coat. "Oh god, she even smells like puppy," Joey says happily. "I think I'm her favorite." 

Darren prickles slightly. "Hey, hey, no," he says reaching out for her. "I'm her daddy, I'm her favourite!" He insists, Joey just ignores him and continues nuzzling at the puppy belly.

"Cee," Darren whines turning to him. "He's trying to take our puppy."

"Ours!" Joey protests. "Hey, I live here, too! That makes her one-third mine! Unless - wait. Is this some weird kid substitute? Because if so..." 

Chris's eyes go wide. "Um. No. No? I hope not."

"No, no, no," Darren rushes to add in, his own eyes widening. "Not a kid substitute." He is far too young to think about anything like that. He was just hoping for something fun to play with. 

"Good. So I'm a third her daddy then." 

Darren huffs and rolls his eyes, his arms crossing across his chest. "Yeah, yeah. I was still the one that picked _her_ out."

"I'm sure seeing you first means she bonded to you," Chris says, reaching out and patting Darren's leg. 

Darren nods, agreeing with Chris. "That is exactly how that works, that’s what I've heard." 

"Mmhm, whatever you say man," Joey mumbles and coos at the puppy. "Who is such a pretty girl? You are."

"Names," Chris says. "Um - ideas? Anyone?" 

Chris's dogs at home always had cheesy names, but they were usually chosen by his sister, who had a certain simplicity with them. 

"Hm, she needs something strong and powerful and feminine. What about like Xena or Athena or like, Starbuck or Aeryn?" Darren offers up suggestions, looking over at Chris for his opinion on them.

"Starbuck?" Chris says, looking at her. She regards him for a second and then turns and drops into Joey's lap with her butt facing Chris. "Um. Maybe not." 

She wiggles and latches onto Joey's sock, tugging on it and nipping and pulling as she makes a garbled growling noise. Joey just laughs adoringly at her. "Wookie," he says with a nod, looking up at the two of them. "I think it fits all those, feminine and powerful and strong." He says it again and she looks up at him, cocking her head to the side like she is listening.

"Wookie?" Chris looks at her as she does her little puppy-growl again, laughing. "I - I think I like it." 

"No way?" Joey looks surprised. "Was it that easy?" 

The sock wins and she goes tumbling backwards, belly up. She wiggles her feet around and looks helplessly at Chris and then Darren. Chris grabs her and picks her up and her confusion is instantly forgotten in the presence of new skin to lick. "I think so. She seems like a Wookie." 

Darren shakes his head, chuckling. "I live with such nerds," he teases. 

" _You_ are such a nerd. Starbuck?" Joey reminds him. Darren rolls his eyes and shoves at Joey. Wookie bounces, assuming this is a new game and pounces on Joey, trying to get to his face to lick him. 

Chris scoots closer to Darren, pressing their shoulders together and then leaning in to whisper, "You were lonely?" 

Darren turns slightly, looking at Chris a bit closer. "Well, you're at work during the day and he's starting to work days and it’s quiet here. I don't like it," he says softly. 

Joey can clearly hear what they're saying despite the whispering but he gives them the illusion of privacy, flopping down onto the floor so Wookie can crawl on him. 

Chris smiles. "It's been a week, sweetie." He reaches down and takes Darren's hand. "But I'm sorry. And I love you." 

Darren rolls his eyes. "I know it's only been a week but I know you're just going to get busier. People are going to see how awesome you are and I'm so excited for you, but yeah, it’s a bit quiet around here without you here with me."

Chris pushes Darren over onto the ground too and straddles him. "Shut up. You're being silly. And if I do get busy, and you’ll be right there with me.”

"Being silly?" Darren gasps. "Me?" He grins and shifts slightly on the ground, enjoying having Chris straddling him like this. "I'm silly because I think you're going to get amazing opportunities from this? And become a famous TV star and support your pervy older boyfriend?" 

Obviously, Wookie gets bored playing with Joey, and finds her way to Chris and Darren. She jumps onto Darren's chest in front of where Chris is sitting on him and starts to lick Darren's chin and jaw. Chris pretends to be upset and lifts her up off of Darren. "Hey, now. He's mine for licking and climbing on!" 

Wookie's fluffy tail wags hard. She's just happy with any and all attention she gets. 

She strains forward and licks Chris' nose, her paws stretching out until she can place them on his face and get a better angle to lick him from. Darren just laughs, finding the whole thing adorable. 

"I think she wants in, Chris."

"Shut up," Chris says, but of course that involves opening his mouth and her tongue goes right in. He drops her on Darren's chest and rolls away sputtering. Joey and Darren can't contain their laughter. "I hate you both.”

"I thought you liked a little tongue, Chris," Joey teases, leaning back against the couch and smirking that little crooked smirk he has. 

"She's not my type," Chris says, but the glare only holds for about two seconds before her cuteness wins him over again.

"I dunno man, you seem to be easily swayed by a pair of big eyes." Joey leans back and watches as Chris grabs the pup again and snuggles her. "And here you just thought yours were special," he teases Darren, elbowing him in the side. 

"Mine are special," he grumbles, shoving Joey back.

"Darren's eyes are special hazel eyes," Chris says. "Wookie's are special blue eyes. Totally different kinds of special!" 

"Oooh, I see," Joey says, nodding, clearly not seeing at all. "And what about my eyes, Chris?" He bats them at Chris flirtatiously. 

"Boring old brown, duh," Darren responds. 

Chris leans in close to Joey and looks him right in the eye. Their noses almost bump. "Delicious chocolate brown." 

He gives Joey a peck on the mouth and then leans back into Darren. 

"Oooh," Joey gasps, his tongue flicking out to run over his lips right where Chris kissed. "Like that."

Darren is settled back against the couch, one arm wrapping around Chris to hold him close when he leans back. "I don't know, _delicious_ chocolate?" He asks a bit dubiously. 

"Maybe you just need to see them more up close, man," Joey suggests. Darren looks over at Chris, raising one eyebrow at him, silently asking him what he should do.

"And yours are more like... warm honey," Chris says. It's cheesy but he likes how easy it is to get both of them going. "And his are delicious chocolate. He's right, you should go look closer up." 

Chris rubs his hand up Darren's thigh and squeezes high on it. "I'll sit here and play with the puppy."

Darren slides his hand down to where Chris' rests on his thigh, his fingers brushing and squeezing his before he slides over to Joey. "Maybe a slightly delectable chocolate," Darren acquiesces. 

"Mm, no look harder," Joey demands, reaching out and pulling him in before pressing lips to his. 

Watching them kiss is weird because it sort of riles up part of Chris that just wants to yank Darren back and steal him away, but somehow the jealousy makes it hotter, too. 

Joey wraps his arms around Darren's waist and leans into him, kissing the back of his neck. 

And just when Chris starts to think this could really be going somewhere fun, a loud whine interrupts them all. 

Darren groans, pulling his lips off Joey's and turns his head to see the little fluff ball standing there, wanting to know why everyone else gets to play and she doesn't. 

"I didn't really think about this problem," Darren admits guiltily as she tugs on his shorts, trying to get them all to play. 

"Darren, I will kill you later," Joey grumbles. He was really getting into that kiss, hoping that it might end up going somewhere with the three of them. Honestly, he hadn't been with them in a while, he was hoping for another chance to. 

"How often do puppies need to go out?" Chris asks. "And did you get her all the stuff puppies need? Should we go shopping?" 

"Probably a couple of hours right? I mean, she can't have a very big bladder. She's not very big to begin with."

"Do you think we should take her out?" Joey asks, looking over at Wookie and then back to Darren and Chris. "Just in case?"

"Yeah, probably better just in case." He stands to grab the leash they got from the shelter. "We have a few things, I mean, what all do we need? Some toys, food, leash...?"

"A collar and a name tag? And puppy pads in case she isn't housebroken yet?" Chris tries to think of what else his parents would keep around the house when their dogs were puppies, though it's been years. "And more toys? Ooh, treats. And cute bowls!"

Joey looks over at the regular dish bowls they were using. "Uh, yeah I guess we might need a few more things then?" Darren finishes looping the leash around her neck before following over to where they're standing, talking. 

"So, to the store? Joey, you driving?"

"Can we take her?" Chris picks her up and kisses the top of her fuzzy, puppy-smelling head. 

"I think she'd be insulted if we didn't." Darren lets Chris take the leash and carry her out as he follows behind Joey. "I'm sure she's going to want to make lots of doggy friends at the store and see things and we can pick out a really pretty collar, something that shows how special and precious she is," Darren decides with a firm nod. 

Chris has to bite his lip because Darren talking about collars... and that just sends his mind places - dirty, dirty places.

He manages to hold onto the thought until they're actually in the pet store. They've let Wookie down to wander as much as she can on the leash, while Joey's flirting with a pretty little checkout girl. He's petting her dog and listening to what she's saying with rapt attention. 

At least the cute blonde seems to know her stuff.

Chris reaches for one of the thicker leather collars that’s probably meant for a dog much bigger than Wookie. He grabs Darren's arm and makes Darren turn to him and then, glancing around to make sure no one is watching, settles it around Darren's neck. He doesn't clasp it but that doesn't matter, the effect is the same. He starts to get hard just from seeing the collar on Darren. 

Darren goes still when he realizes what Chris is doing. He shifts his posture, pushing his shoulders back and lifting his chin slightly to show off the leather around his neck. "Well? How does it look, Sir?" He asks softly, tongue wetting his lips as he feels his own cock growing hard at the feel of the soft leather. 

"I think." Chris pauses and swallows. "It's not as good as your real one. We should use that again - soon." 

His eyes drop down to the cuff still on Darren's wrist, the one he never takes off. 

"Yeah?" Darren asks softly, his fingers twitching as he reaches out and grabs Chris' hand in his. "I would really like that, Sir." He steps in closer, nestling into the crook of Chris' neck, his nose rubbing against the soft spot under his ear as he breathes him in. "I miss feeling you in charge of me like that, Daddy," he says ever so quietly into his ear. 

Chris smiles. "I'm always in charge of you," he gently reminds Darren. "But I miss it, too." 

He hasn't had much time or energy for anything more than regular sex since he started filming the show. 

Darren's grin widens and he chuckles. "Yes Sir, you are," he agrees heartily. 

"Hey so have you guys found a collar...?" Joey asks, stepping up beside them and still looking back over at the girl at the counter. 

"Uh, yeah, we were just looking," Darren assures him, stepping back from Chris and turning to look at the racks. 

"... You guys were just doing something weren't you? Can dicks not be involved for like five minutes?" 

"You're just pissy because yours wasn't involved this time."

"We weren't doing anything," Chris says, interrupting them. He still has one hand on Darren's arm possessively. "We were just talking. Like _you_ were just talking to - did you catch her name?" 

Joey mumbles something, turning red. 

"That's what I thought." Chris is a little smug. "Now, what do you think about this collar?" 

He dangles a cute adjustable Star Wars printed collar in front of them. She'll grow out of it within months, but Chris can't resist. 

"Well, that's just appropriate," Darren grins, bouncing on his feet. "I think she needs that one."

"Yeah, we can get her a tag with a star on it to match? They have the tags up at the counter." Joey looks proud of himself for being able to add to the discussion.

"Well, that's settled then. What else did we need?" Darren asks Chris. 

They make a quick sweep through the store, spending more than they really should but they can't resist more toys, and half the things they pass by just seem useful. 

As they stand there waiting for Joey's new friend to ring them up Chris looks down at Wookie. "You're expensive, you know that?" 

She wags her tail up at him and he feeds her one of the treats they have from the bowl of free ones. 

"Expensive but worth it, aren't you girl?" Darren asks, picking her up and cuddling her close. Her tail wags excitedly and she barks happily, trying to lick his entire face. 

The girl at the checkout just smiles at them, her gaze flicking over to Joey and her smile widening as she looks down to finish ringing them up. 

Chris leans over Wookie to kiss Darren on the cheek. 

"Oh," the checkout girl says, her eyes bright as she looks between the two of them.. "You guys are adorable." 

Joey snorts. 

Chris sticks his tongue out. "And we have such a tolerant roommate, too."

"That's so nice of him," she continues and Joey just beams at the praise. "Is she your dog?" 

"Yes," they all respond in unison, much to the confusion of the girl before them. "Well, she was my idea but she's our dog so, yes all of ours." Darren explains. He hands Wookie off to Chris and pulls out his wallet, meaning to pay for all the extra things they need for her. 

The girl is laughing at him. "You are all adorable." 

They finish paying and walk out, Chris taking Wookie in his arms while Darren and Joey handle the bags. 

"You know she can walk, right?" Joey asks.

"I don't care," Chris says, hugging her. She squeaks a little at the pressure. "You wouldn't make her walk either."

"She's got short, chubby legs, its faster to just carry her," Darren agrees. Joey just rolls his eyes and gets in, starting the car. 

"Whatever you say man, I'm just saying, she will need to walk at some point in her life." 

"We've had her for less than a day. I predict she won't walk for at least a week," Chris says, nuzzling her.

"Poor dog," Joey says, and Darren just laughs.

"Like you weren't cuddling her the entire way home from the shelter! Don't even try that with me, man."

Joey realizes he's gonna lose and just quiets himself, humming along with the radio until he makes it back to the apartment.

Chris still wants to ask Darren _why_ exactly he got the dog but he'll save that conversation for private. He feels like there might be a little something more to it, because being impulsive is one thing but... he's still nervous about missing cues Darren is sending him. 

He does love the dog already though. She's clearly exhausted by hectic busy day of being adored and is fighting sleep in Chris's arms by the time they walk in the door.

Darren follows along behind Chris, unable to stop himself from cooing at how Wookie snuffles in her sleep and burrows closer to Chris's chest. "Seems she does like you best, Chris," Darren says quietly, nuzzling into his neck. "But then I'm not surprised. We like you best, too." He presses a kiss to his neck, teeth nipping gently. 

"Get her bed out," Chris says. He puts her on it once Darren lays it on the floor. 

He stands over her and just admires how cute she is. He feels Darren's arms slip around him and leans back into Darren.

"She's adorable," Darren murmurs, continuing to nuzzle into his neck. He breathes him in, mouthing up and down to taste his skin. 

"Definitely cute," Joey agrees, coming to stand over by them. He looks over at them, shaking his head at how they’re all cuddled up together. 

"My sister is going to love her," Chris says. "Oh - my parents want to come visit in a couple of weeks, by the way. Would that be okay? They'll get a hotel room but Hannah might want to hang out here some."

Darren looks over at Joey, who just shrugs. "Yeah, no that's fine, love. We don't mind of course. And you know I like Hannah, so that's not a problem at all."

Joey hasn't met any of Chris's family yet, but Chris will fill him in more later. 

"Come on," Chris says, grabbing both of his boys by the wrists. "I'm starving."

"Well of course, wouldn't want our boy to go hungry," Darren teases, following after Chris happily. "Should we cook or call it in babe? What would you like?"

"Let's call in," Chris says. Now that the excitement of _puppy_ is fading he's left exhausted from his six am start to the day. He leans into Darren, eyes closing and resting his head on Darren's shoulder. "You pick, I don't care."

"Indian?" He asks hopefully and Joey agrees, grabbing for the take-out menu. "Tikka massala?" Joey asks and grabs for his phone. "The usual for you Darren?"

They let Joey handle the ordering in. "I'm gonna change," Chris says, eager to get out of his clothes. 

Darren trails behind him into the bedroom and they both get changed, Chris finding comfy workout pants and a t-shirt. He eyes the bed and all its tempting, rumpled glory, but he resists because if he sleeps this early his whole schedule will be off. 

"Couch cuddles?" He asks Darren hopefully.

Darren nods and pulls Chris over to the couch. He sits and tugs Chris down onto him, holding him in close. Joey eyes them up before sitting on the couch and curling into Chris as well, wrapping an arm around him and nuzzling into his neck. 

Chris kisses the top of Joey's head and enjoys the warmth of being pressed between their bodies. Joey and Darren fight playfully over the remote before inevitably finding something they both love anyway and agreeing to leave it there. 

He's close to drifting off when a pitiful noise gets all of their attention. Wookie, still sleepy-eyed and yawning, is sitting on the floor giving them the saddest puppy eyes ever.

"Aw the baby girl wants to cuddle too," Darren murmurs, reaching down to scoop her up. "Poor thing. Saw everyone all cuddled up and wanted to know why she didn't get snuggles too." He drops her on Chris' lap, kissing his cheek. She yawns hugely and curls up right on his lap, comfortable there. 

"Well we won't leave you out," Chris says. Her tail flops up and down once and she wiggles a tiny bit but she's clearly still tired because she falls back asleep quickly. 

Darren reaches over and pets the soft puppy fur before cuddling back in close. He and Joey both curl around Chris, Darren's arms going around him to hold him a bit closer as they settle back together. After some time, the doorbell rings and Joey slowly slides off the couch, grabbing his wallet to pay for the meal as Darren watches Wookie yawn awake and try to stumble off Chris' lap to growl at the door. 

They eat on the couch, the puppy wiggling back and forth between all of them. 

"She seems happy with her new family," Chris comments, smiling at her. 

Joey grins, too. "Well, we are a pretty kickass family, aren't we?" 

* 

Something about what Joey says lingers with Chris. 

They squabble over bedtimes and who gets to sleep with her. "Let Joey," Chris says, reaching for Darren's hand. "You can bring her to us after the first time she wakes you up." 

Darren looks confused and Chris isn't sure how to explain that he just wants to be alone with Darren for a little bit. 

"Get in bed," he says, the kind of gentle order that is second nature. "Naked." 

Darren gives him a look like _duh_. 

Once they're in bed Chris lays on his back and crowds Darren in against him. "I want to feel you," he says. "As much as I can."

Darren presses his body against Chris until they are touching from toes to the top of his head. "Like this?" He asks, his voice soft and quiet as he tucks his head in under Chris' chin and nuzzles in closer. He likes feeling Chris below him, his lean body deceptively strong and muscled, a wiry frame that feels good surrounding him. 

"Just like this," Chris says, smiling. He usually likes it the other way around; him on top of Darren, pressing Darren down. But sometimes the weight on him is nice. "What Joey said was right, isn't it? We're - family?" 

Darren cocks his head to the side, regarding Chris slowly as he thinks about it for a moment and then nods. "Yeah, I'd say we are. Our own little mixed up weird kinda family, but yes. A bit incestous, perhaps," he adds, teasing Chris gently.

Chris laughs. "No, but - this isn't going to change, is it? I know you can't promise me we'll be together forever, but this is... serious. I just want you to know - I'm serious about you. No matter if this show gets picked up for ten seasons or gets axed after the pilot. If I'm famous, or you're famous, or one of us has more money, or one of us gets sick-" 

He stops abruptly, realizing how much like wedding vows this sounds like. It makes him blush. "I just want to tell you - I'm not going anywhere."

Darren looks up and frames Chris's face with his hands. Leaning in he presses his lips to Chris's, lightly at first and then pressing down harder before he slips his tongue into his mouth, taking his time and tasting him. It is a deep and heady kiss, and Darren takes his time with it before letting it slowly come to a natural end. 

"This is serious," Darren agrees softly. "This is me and you. And it doesn't matter what you do, or what I do, or who else we occasionally play with or anything. This, between you and me? This is real."

"I'd give up anything for you," Chris says softly. It's a big sentiment for such a young person, but he means it with every fiber of his being. He fits too much, fit too quickly, into a life with Darren for this not to be forever. "I love you."

"I know," Darren whispers back, taking his time kissing him again. "You know-- you know I would, for you, right? There isn't anything, anyone, or any job that I love more than _you_." He wants to make sure Chris knows that his job and all the shit he does for other guys is _nothing_ compared to how he feels about Chris.

If asked, he'd drop it in a moment. 

"I know," Chris says. Just knowing means Chris would never ask him to. 

"I'm glad you got us a dog," Chris says, lightening things between them just a little. "She's so sweet. And it makes us feel more - I don't know. I mean, I know Joey's going to love her, too, but - it does makes us feel more... permanent. We own a living creature together."

"Bit more than just having a joint goldfish, yeah?" he asks, chuckling softly. He shifts on top of Chris, moving his legs so they intertwine with his own. "Ours. Our dog. Our first dog."

"And we'll have more - in the future. I mean... more pets, together, we'll have - more - everything." He stops just short of saying _kids_ because he is practically still one himself but the image is planted there in his mind now. 

He looks at Darren and sees no end Rather, the person that will be by his side no matter where he goes. 

"I love you so much," he says, leaning forward for another shorter, slightly more desperate kiss.

Darren falls into it and into Chris, greedy for his touch. "I need you," he says softly, lips still against Chris's and he means it in every way. He needs Chris, not just in a physical sense but needs him in an emotional way, needs his counterbalance and his control over Darren, to make him feel calmer, more collected. 

"You are mine. For always," he says finally.

"Good." Chris ends the conversation with a smile but his arms stay around Darren. He presses soft little kisses to Darren's temple and then the top of his head when Darren settles down against his shoulder into a more comfortable position. 

Darren smiles and lets his body slump and relax into Chris's body. He lets his arms hold him tight and closes his eyes and just enjoys feeling held and surrounded by Chris. 

They wake up four hours later to a knocking on the door.

"Wha?" Chris slurs, grumpy at intrusion into a nice dream starring Rupert Grint and Darren with himself.

Joey trudges in with Wookie in his arms. "Can you explain to this dog the concept of a full eight hours of sleep?"

Darren yawns and shifts, still laying on top of Chris. "Did you take her out?" He asks, blinking up at Joey a bit blearily.

"Yes, and then we played and she won't settle. Your turn." He places the pup on the bed and turns to go, shutting the door softly behind him. Wookie pads up to the head of the bed, right where Chris and Darren are laying. She licks the end of Darren's nose, wiggles her butt and then curls up right next to Chris's head. 

Chris laughs and kisses the fur of her leg. "Hi there, cutie."

She shifts closer until she's practically on Chris's head. Her tongue sneaks out and she licks him excitedly before curling back up. 

"She's almost more responsive than you," Chris says, a little more awake now. 

"Hey," Darren protests, frowning. "Wait a minute, I'm the best here, remember?"

"'Course you are," Chris mumbles. He puts an arm over Darren and the puppy both. "You're just like her. Say your name and you get all excited. Mm... hey. Maybe you're half-puppy."

"Only get excited when you say my name," Darren corrects, wiggling back down on Chris. 

Chris pats his hand over Darren's hair. "Good. You're my puppy. I trained you." 

He snickers into the pillow, loopy with the fact that he's still half asleep. 

"You trained me, huh? Give me a bone when I've been a good boy?" He asks, hips beginning to shake back and forth like he's wagging a tail.

Wookie gets excited by Darren moving, standing up and turning in a half circle and then jumping onto him. 

Darren groans because he had been hoping for something to come out of this but sex is impossible with the puppy there with them.

"You got us our very own cockblocker," Chris says, agreeing with the put-out look on Darren's face.

"No, this is the opposite of what I wanted," Darren whines, trying to thrust against Chris but Wookie just barks and wiggles and pounces on them again. 

"Well she will grow out of it... In a few months." Chris tries to see the silver lining.

"Stop, Chris, I cannot go a few months before I have sex with you," Darren whimpers, the actual idea of not being able to be with Chris like that for months being abhorrent.

"Darren, you get off like twice a day, you'd live," Chris teases. "Besides, Joey will take her sometimes."

"I don't always get off with _you_ twice a day," Darren mumbles, sulking. "Having sex with you is different than anything else."

"I love you too," Chris mumbles, smiling. "And fucking you. Blowing you. Rimming you. Making you come for me..." 

Darren groans. "Babe, don't tease me like that." He thrusts his hips down and grinds them against Chris's, feeling him begin to thicken and harden against his own cock. 

"Baby, we can't fuck with the dog watching," Chris says - though he obviously wants to.

"Joey...? We can get Joey back in here, right?" He asks hopefully, hitching a leg up higher on Chris' hips and beginning to rock harder and faster. 

Chris tries to close his eyes and just pretend the puppy isn't there. It only works until Wookie licks his face. "Argh!"

"Fuck--" Darren growls. "Joey!" Darren cries out for him. "Joey I need you!"

Joey throws the door open. "No. I am not taking her back. I have work in the morning."

"But... Not until _ten_ ," Darren whines hopefully. He has Chris underneath him and they're both naked.

"I still want _sleep_!" Joey says. "And you're not fooling me, you just want to fuck. I didn't wake you up for a booty call." 

"Joey..." Chris tries to be commanding, but it’s hard because Darren's cock rubs just right against him and his breath catches. 

"Don't give me those sex sounds," Joey says sternly. "She's not gonna care anyway, she'll probably think you're wrestling. Just don't let her lick the lube."

Darren huffs and sighs when he realizes that Joey isn't going to take the dog away. He looks over at Wookie who’s just laying there, eyes open and looking at him.

He wonders if he can sully her innocence like this. But Chris jerks and he feels the slide of his cock and Darren realizes yeah, he doesn't care, he wants this. 

"Well. Since you're up and here already..." Darren sits up on Chris, legs on either side of him as he reaches out and snags Joey's nightshirt, tugging him over and pulling it off. 

"Can we just - put her outside the door? Until we're done?" Chris asks. He feels bad but also horny, and horny is winning. 

Joey grabs her and puts her out of the room. "Sorry, girl." 

After the door is _finally_ closed, he turns back to them, reaching down and putting a hand in his shorts to stroke himself hard. Chris and Darren have a head start, and that's just not fair.

"She’ll be okay just on the floor out there, right?" Darren grabs at Joey and pushes his shirt all the way off and kisses up his chest, nibbling and biting on the skin as he rocks against Chris's cock. 

"She'll be fine," Chris says. He's had puppies before, so he knows she might look for all the world like they've abandoned her forever but she'll live. 

Then again, his current level of wanting to get off is definitely influencing his decisions.

There is a soft whine from behind the other side of the door and Darren forces the noise out of his head. "What do you want, Sir?" He asks softly, looking down at Chris. His fingers push at the boxers around Joey's waist, hurrying to get him naked. 

Darren strokes Joey's cock as Chris just watches him, not saying anything. Deciding to spur him on a bit more, Darren leans in and takes Joey's cock into his mouth. He bobs up and down, tongue swirling and sucking hard on his dick.

Chris leans back and reaches down to jerk himself off in long, lazy strokes. "I want you to make Joey come, and then I want both of you to make me come," he decides. 

"How do you want me to make him come?" he asks, mouth pulling off of Joey's cock with a wet pop. Joey growls softly and jerks his hips, slapping Darren in the face with his cock. "Ooh, he's being noisy, hm?" Darren looks back over at Joey and takes his cock in his mouth and begins to suckle on the tip of it, using his other hand to stroke up and down the shaft. 

"Just like that," Chris says. "With your mouth. And once Joey and I have both come, then we'll take care of you." 

He reaches down to pet Darren's hair, the puppy comparison coming to mind again with how Darren butts his head up into the touch. 

"God, your mouth is always so good," Joey moans, sucking in a breath and dropping a hand to Darren's hair, fingers touching against Chris's as he begins to thrust his hips into Darren's mouth. 

"Can I...? Can I fuck his mouth Chris?" Joey asks hopefully. He knows Chris is particular about what Joey can and can’t do with Darren and he wants to make sure he doesn't do something wrong. 

"Do it gently," Chris says. "Slowly." 

He really just wants to see it drawn out for Joey right now. 

Joey nods and begins to slowly thrust into Darren's mouth. Darren makes sure to keep his teeth covered as Joey begins to thrust. He stays still and lets him take what he wants.

Chris leans onto his side and cups Joey's cheek, guiding his mouth over to kiss him - long and deep and lots of tongue, one of those almost obscene kinds of kisses that's more pornographic than anything else. 

Darren turns as best he can to watch them kiss while he continues to suck on Joey. He reaches out, touching Chris's thigh and then curling one hand around his hip. He enjoys watching them touch and kiss, the way Chris dominates and thrusts his tongue in like he does with Darren, but he wants to also remind Chris of who he belongs to, and who belongs to him. 

Chris keeps petting through Darren's hair with one hand while he kisses Joey with the other. "Don't hold back," he whispers to Joey.

Joey grunts softly into the kiss as he reaches down with his other hand, using them to frame Darren's face as he begins to pump his hips in and out of his mouth. He works himself harder, faster, letting his cock slide down Darren's throat before he pulls back and groans, coming straight into his mouth and coating his tongue with it.

Chris breaks off of the kiss just before Joey comes. He reaches down and drags Darren back up to him, kissing him before he can even swallow just to chase the taste of Joey in Darren’s mouth. He's caught somewhere between finding it hot and wanting to lick it all out just to replace it with his own taste.

Darren hums happily into the kiss and slides his tongue into Chris's mouth, letting him have some of Joey's come. "Mm, like that taste, babe?" Darren asks him, flicking his tongue in deeper. 

Joey just groans and watches, able to see the glob of white in Chris's mouth now, on his tongue as he tastes it and swallows it down. "Fuck," he breathes, the image of them both sharing his come, of enjoying it together is enough for him to wish he could get hard again.

Chris knows what he wants then, watching Joey looking so sweaty and satisfied and used, and seeing Darren's cock jerking in the air, drooling onto his stomach. 

He reaches over into the drawer and grabs the condoms. He sees Darren's face light up - they don't use condoms, so he has to know that it means one of them is going to fuck Joey.

When Chris tosses it to him, Darren practically giggles gleefully. "Mm, get to stretch you out nice and wide Joe-Bear," Darren murmurs, bending him over. "Get those legs open." He pops Joey on the ass as he slides to his knees on the ground. His hands grab a cheek each and part them, leaving his dusky pink hole open and inviting him in. 

"Come on Joey, don't keep Chris waiting," Darren reminds him as he begins to lick over his hole and spear his tongue into him to get him nice and wet and work him up to it.

* 

Joey goes back to his own bed, but he leaves Wookie with them. She's apparently worn herself out worrying at their door - which works in their favor since she curls up between their legs on top of the covers and goes straight to sleep. 

Chris and Darren are both on their sides, facing each other. Chris would normally move in closer but there isn't much he can do without disrupting their sleepy little princess. 

Darren reaches out and brushes his fingers over his cheek, stroking it before leaning in and pressing a final gentle kiss to Chris's lips. He's feeling exceptionally tired out now and he has no difficulty falling into sleep. 

* 

The next morning Wookie wakes them up bright and early with the sunrise. 

She wiggles on the bed, yapping and squirming. 

Chris wants to ignore it, but - he remembers what happens when that sound gets ignored. 

"Darren," he says, elbowing Darren hard. "Get up. Let your dog out."

Darren whimpers at the elbow in his side. "What? Why me?" He grumbles, trying to roll over on Chris. "She'll go back to sleep," he mumbles, tucking his face in Chris's neck. Wookie squirms closer and sticks her face as close to Darren's as she can, licking it completely. 

"Ugh, doggie morning breath," he grumbles, pulling back.

"She'll shit on the floor," Chris reminds him. "She's a puppy. She can't hold it. She'll pee on your favorite shoes." 

"Mm, dirty mouth," Darren mumbles, feeling that odd thrill he gets everytime he hears Chris curse. For a man with such a fine and delicate face, he can swear like a sailor and Darren rather enjoys it. "Very well, I'll take the blasted thing outside." 

He slips from the bed and tugs on a pair of boxers before he scoops Wookie up in his arms. It's still early in the morning and if anyone ends up seeing him like this, well, they'll just get an eyeful. Darren can't be asked to care to put more clothes on.

He takes Wookie straight down to the grass below their building. He waves cheerily at the older woman who lives next door as he grabs Wookie and takes her back inside once she’s done. 

Chris is peacefully sleeping again by the time Darren comes back in. He’s grateful that he comes back to be alone – no dog, no Joey.

Darren crawls back under the covers after tugging off his boxers, making sure to press his body up alongside Chris's. "Mm, yeah," he sighs and throws a leg over Chris's, letting their limbs intertwine once more in the bed as he snuggles into him.

Chris doesn't really wake up until almost two hours later. Joey makes loud noises getting ready for work, and Chris's body has decided he's had enough rest. 

He smiles when the clanging stops and he can hear that Joey is actually singing to Wookie.

"He's severely off-key," Darren mumbles into Chris's chest, not bothering to move and not really wanting to either. "He's doing it on purpose." For each note he sings off-key, the pup begins to howl and whine along in harmony. 

Chris laughs when he realizes the same. "It's cute, though. For a few minutes. Then we can throw things at him."

"Cuddling first," Darren demands, pressing his body even closer. He just rests, their bodies lying together and arms around each other, kissing each other lazily. "Mm, I think he's getting louder," Darren mumbles into Chris's mouth, his tongue dipping in to taste him. 

Chris doesn't have to be in for any rehearsals today, just more costume fittings and those aren't until late in the afternoon. He'd been looking forward to sleeping in but now he's awake and doesn't think he'll really get back to sleep. 

"We should take Wookie to the park," he decides. "And get breakfast on our way."

"Yeah?" Darren asks, smiling at the idea. "I like that. The little doughnut shop down the street?" He has a love affair with the doughnut shop and the little old lady that runs it. 

Chris laughs. "You just want free crullers again." 

Darren's ego knows no bounds when it comes to his ability to charm free food from old ladies.

Darren beams, not even ashamed. "I was hoping to see if I could get Boston creams this time, I thought it might be a nice switch-up. Besides, Agnes is lovely, we should go and see her anyways. It's been awhile."

"And she'll love Wookie," Chris says, smiling proudly. "Who wouldn't? She's the cutest dog ever."

"Best dog ever," Darren agrees, leaning in and pressing his lips lightly against Chris's and just letting them rest there for a moment. "Mm, we should go brush our teeth."

"We should. One of us tastes like he ate something dead. And it isn't me." Chris slaps Darren on the ass and rolls out of bed, grabbing some clothes for a shower. 

"It’s Joey's fault!" Darren yells out to him, flopping back onto the bed on his stomach and wiggling his ass back in Chris's direction. "Your fault too, actually."

"Oh, no, no way, you're not blaming that on me. Come on, at least brush your teeth." He opens the bedroom door and Wookie launches herself at his feet, licking his ankles. "Hey there, pretty girl." 

He picks her up for a kiss on the head and then puts her down. 

Darren slides off the bed and onto all fours on the ground. "Hey baby girl," he coos, nuzzling at the pup who just wiggles and barks and licks at whatever she can reach. Darren makes a soft clucking noise and she rolls over on her back, feet pawing at the air as she shows off for him and gets him to rub her belly. 

"Aw, who is the prettiest girl ever? You are!" He says, blowing a raspberry on her stomach. She barks and flips over, attacking his face with licks. Laughing, he stands up, pushing her down a bit so he can make it into the bathroom in one piece to clean up. 

They get dressed, sharing the shower briefly before Chris gets out to brush his teeth and do his hair. 

It's half past ten by the time they're both ready. Chris has to be at the studio by 2, so it gives them plenty of time for some daddy-puppy bonding. 

He's sitting on the floor admiring how cute she looks with her new collar and tag and leash on when Darren walks in. "Ready?" Chris asks.

"Mmhm, ready," Darren agrees, straightening the shirt he's wearing. "You have her leash?" He double checks. "Should we bring a bottle of water or something? Do you think she'll need one?"

Chris dangles the leash in his hand. "Right here." He clips it onto her and then gets to his feet. "Oh, that's a good idea. Does she need snacks too?" 

"Maybe? I mean it would be mean of us to get doughnuts when she can't have anything," Darren adds, frowning down at her as if the idea of her going without snacks makes him sad. “I'll just grab a few of her treats and stick them in my pocket, yeah?"

"Thanks." Chris sticks his head out of the door to check the weather. It feels perfect outside. 

He tugs the leash so Wookie will take a few steps, but once she hits the doorway she plops her butt down and looks up at him like she's confused.

"Come on girl," Darren tries, pulling a treat out of his pocket. "Come on girl, go for a walkies!" Wookie takes a few steps towards the treat before sitting back down on her butt again. "How do we get her to actually... _walk_?" Darren asks, looking to Chris hopefully. 

"Um." Chris frowns down at her. He tries to tug the leash again but she just whines at him. Finally he sighs and bends down to pick her up. "We'll figure that part out later."

Darren laughs but follows along behind him, sticking the treats back into his pocket for later. 

* 

They get to the doughnut shop without too much fuss otherwise. It is a nice morning and there’s a short line in front of them, which gives them both time to look through the choices and figure out what to ask for. 

Wookie seems to not mind walking in the shop so much, mostly just because there are so many things to sniff and explore. 

"Oh, who is this!" Agnes comes around the corner when she spots them. There's a younger girl behind the counter taking orders so the line isn't disrupted. Chris steps out of it to say hi, not wanting to hold up the people behind them. 

"Oh this is our baby girl, Wookie," Darren says proudly, introducing her much like he would a child. 

"Wookie?" Agnes looks at Darren and then Chris and shakes her head fondly before bending down to pet her furry head. "She is absolutely _precious_ ," she exclaims when Wookie stands on her hind legs to give Agnes a kiss. 

Chris is beaming like somehow he's responsible for how adorable she is. "We just got her yesterday."

"Picked her up from the shelter!" Darren adds in. 

"Well, she's adorable." Agnes stands and wanders back behind the counter, grabbing an unglazed doughnut and breaking it up and coming back to give it to her. "She's welcome in at any time, except when the health inspector is here," she adds with a wink at them. 

"Now, what can I get you boys?"

"I'll have one of the chocolate iced ones - or maybe an apple fritter," Chris says. "Darren, what should I-" 

"Oh, have both. On the house," Agnes declares. "For brightening an old lady's morning with such an adorable face." 

"Aw shucks, thanks Agnes. You know I just love to see you too," Darren says, leaning in to kiss her cheek. 

"Oh you!" She smacks him on the arm and reaches into the case and grabs a cruller and one filled with cream and chocolate for him as well. "Coffee as well, boys?"

"Please!" Chris has only recently become a coffee addict, but Agnes and her special cinnamon mocha have won him over. 

They head back out with their breakfasts and a happy, fawned-over puppy in tow. 

Darren has the bag of donuts in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other, letting Chris walk Wookie while they head towards the park. The morning is still and quiet and Darren just enjoys it with Chris, breathing in the cool air. 

Once at the park, they make their way over towards a bench, there not being many other dogs at the park this early in the morning. 

Chris loops Wookie's leash around his wrist and claims a nice bench in the shade. Wookie seems nice and worn out from the walk there, so she flops on the grass and sniffs around for a second before falling right into a nap. 

"That was easy," Chris says, staring down at her. "But... she'll wake up in 20 minutes fully energized, won't she?"

"Probably. And barking her head off at us, no doubt," Darren rolls his eyes and takes a sip of his coffee, relaxing back on the park bench. "Fritter, babe?" He asks, offering it over to him. 

Chris leans in close and rests his head on Darren's shoulder, nibbling a bite of the fritter. "This is nice," he says, rubbing his cheek over Darren's shirt a little bit. He feels Darren kiss his forehead and laughs. "Ew, that was sticky, wasn't it?"

Darren chuckles and nuzzles his nose into Chris's hair. It's soft and a bit fluffy and wind-blown this morning and he likes it. "Maybe. Little bit. Don't worry, Wookie will give you a bath later I'm sure," he adds with a snicker. 

"No tongue again." Chris makes a face. "That was gross."

"Heh, didn't like that tongue kiss she gave you, hm?" Darren teases. He presses another sticky kiss to Chris' forehead before pulling back and grabbing their trash and the empty coffee cups. "I'll just go toss these out over there."

"No, I'll stick with the tongue kisses I get from you." Chris waits until Darren comes back and then nudges at a still snoozing Wookie. "Come on, girl. We brought you here to play, so let's play."

Wookie whimpers softly and rolls onto her side, doing her best impression of a limp noodle. She has all of this energy at home, but here where she can expend it, she doesn’t want to do anything but sleep.

"Having a bit of trouble with your pup, there?" A voice asks as a guy strolls up. He has blonde hair that is meticulously styled and his clothes are nice, though casual.

"She's just lazy," Chris says. He reaches down and picks her up. "We've had her for a day and she's spoiled already."

"Ooh, so she's a new puppy?" The guy bends down and pets the dog. She seems to perk up a bit, wags her tail and tilts her head to lick the stranger’s hand. "Whats her name?"

"Wookie," Chris says. 

The guy laughs and looks at Chris approvingly. "Well, the force is strong with this one." 

"The force of cuteness maybe." Chris squats down to pet her, too. She looks very pleased with the situation, getting love from two people. _Double_ the petting.

Her tail is going double time on the ground, swishing back and forth and the guy just laughs. "Sorry, my name's Jack," he says, holding out his hand and shaking Chris's. "I have that big black thing over there running through the mud."

Chris looks over and see a big happy oaf of a dog playing and getting filthy. "Oh, you're gonna have fun getting him clean. Is he friendly? Wookie came from a shelter, but we don't know how much experience she's had with big dogs."

"Yeah he likes just about all dogs, provided they don't attack him." He smiles and whistles and the dog comes running over. "Hey boy, got a new friend here for ya." Jack reaches down and runs a hand over the top of the dog's head, scratching behind his ears. 

"This is Bear," Jack introduces. "He also came from the shelter, came with that name and well, it seems to fit him." Bear lowers his head and begins to sniff Wookie, checking her out to see who she is. Wookie jumps up and begins wiggling immediately, jumping on his head and wanting to tackle and play. 

"Well, she's friendly," Chris says, relieved. He gets back to his feet, Wookie's leash still in his hand. She takes off after Bear when he goes to run but gets stopped by it, and then whines and gives Chris a wounded look.

"You can just let her run here, she doesn't need her leash on," Jack says. "Besides, looks like she's made a friend and wants to play."

Chris reaches down and unhooks her leash. He has a few overprotective puppy daddy urges, but this part of the park is fenced in, anyway.

Wookie takes off, immediately attacking Bear's face and then dancing away out of his reach. She feigns back, nipping his jaw and then skitters in between his legs. Bear races off, chasing after her but Wookie is quick and agile and always stays just far enough ahead of him. 

Chris takes out his phone and starts taking pictures and a short video. Darren still isn’t back, and just in case Jack and Bear leave before he returns, Chris wants to be able to show him how cute their baby is with her new friend

"Your dog really is great with me. He's being so gentle." Bear is easily three times Wookie's size, though Wookie will be growing fast. 

"Thanks," Jack says, smiling a model-perfect smile in Chris's direction. "It's just me and the big guy around the house, so I try to bring him here a lot. Let him get some social interaction, make some new friends... and hopefully I get to make a new friend once in a while, too."

“Looks like Wookie made a friend” Darren says entering the conversation. He subtly moves closer to Chris, raising an eyebrow at the blonde Chris is talking too. “I’m Darren.”

Jack puts his hand out to shake Darren’s. “Jack.” He then returns his attention to Chris. "So... did you say you live around here?"

"Oh not too far away," Darren adds, rocking back on his heels. "Couple blocks away with me. His boyfriend. Also co-owner of the chubby ball of fluff over there."

Jack immediately looks a little bit annoyed. "Boyfriend?" 

He looks Darren up and down for the first time. Chris misses it totally, watching the dogs play. "Oh my god, they're so cute!"

Darren looks back, arching an eyebrow at Jack who moves closer to Chris. "Seems my dog likes your puppy," he says, giving Chris the biggest grin Darren can imagine. It’s cheesy and over the top and Darren wants to smack it right off his smarmy face. 

"She needs some puppy friends," Chris says, smiling over at Darren. "She gets along so well with him. She's going to be great with other dogs."

"Yeah, its good to know we can bring her to the dog park anytime and she can play with anyone," Darren replies to Chris while looking over at Jack, Chris missing his look entirely. 

"Or she can play with Bear again," Jack says. "We should meet back up here. Do you know when you'll be back?" 

He directs the question at Chris. 

"Oh, um - tomorrow?" Chris gives Darren a questioning look. "I'm not filming tomorrow."

"Ooh filming? Are you an actor? You look like you'd be an actor. You have great bone structure," Jack compliments, looking Chris over. 

"Um - sort of." It's the first time _anyone_ has ever told Chris that he looks like an actor. He can't help kind of puffing up with pride. "Yeah. I'm an actor."

Darren is torn because he can tell Chris _likes_ the attention and well, thats not a bad thing. He's been trying to tell Chris for months now how good-looking he is and how he turns Darren on but Chris never believes him. Having a stranger point out how good he looks might be something that would help with that. 

But on the other hand, it’s another guy hitting on Chris. 

He steps up and puts a hand on Chris's bicep, lightly but possessively, just reminding Jack who he's actually with.

Then there’s Chris, who honestly has no clue he's being hit on. 

He knows he's being _complimented_ , but in his world compliments from adults are not out of the ordinary. He's gotten 'well-behaved' and 'polite' and 'a sensitive soul' from teachers for years. 

This guy is - well, Chris isn't sure how old he is, but older than himself, older than Darren, that's for sure. If pressed Chris would guess thirties, at least. It doesn't register on any level to Chris that someone a decade or more older than he is would hit on him. 

He smiles over at Darren, eyes bright and excited. "It's just a pilot for a show," he's quick to say, because he doesn't want to seem full of himself. "I play a total stereotype, bitchy gay kid. Do what you know, I guess?"

Darren relaxes as Chris looks at him, just seeing how _excited_ he is to have someone talk to him about his acting makes him so happy and Darren hates to feel how he does about it. 

"Bitchy? No, no way. There is no way you play bitchy. Or a kid." And now Darren is annoyed again at this due for being so flagrant and obvious right in front of Darren's face.

Chris is responding and he's not going to say no. Darren doesn't want to be the jackass that snaps at this guy and makes Chris feel bad.

But man, does he want to.

"Darren acts, too," Chris says, realizing Darren hasn't said much. He wonders if Darren feels left out and reaches for his hand. "And sings. He's _amazing_ , you should hear him."

Darren preens at the compliments, leaning over to kiss Chris's cheek. "Thanks babe, I always love hearing how much you enjoy my singing. And acting," he adds a bit quieter, just for Chris to hear. 

"I especially love the performance you did last night," Chris says, knowing Darren will know what he means. Then he realizes that they aren't _alone_ and blushes a little. "He, um - did some improv." 

"Oh. Improv." Jack makes it obvious that he finds that right on level with smearing glue on construction paper and calling it art.

Darren glares back at Jack from behind Chris's shoulder. "Yes, it requires a certain wit to perform improv. A quick mind of course, have to be able to think on your feet. It’s not everyone’s strong suit, to be able to think and perform so quickly." While his improvisation surely included more skin than what Jack was thinking of, he wasn't about to let him get away with using that tone. 

Chris is still busy remembering Darren's 'improv' performance the night before. Chris had been jerking off just behind the camera, driving Darren crazy and giving him quiet instructions. Then he glances over to check on the dogs and laughs. "Look, she made another friend!" 

Darren's attention is dragged back to Wookie, who has found a small terrier and has started playing chase with him and Bear. "She's already teasing the boys. Christ, she takes after you," Darren teases Chris, grinning at him as he tugs on the bottom of the shirt he's wearing. The shirt that Darren wore yesterday before stripping off slowly on camera. 

Chris rolls his eyes. "Takes after _you_ , maybe."

He wants to add that Darren has made a career out of teasing the boys, but he doesn't because he's not sure how Jack would react.

"Don't know, you seem to tease the boys pretty well on your own, Sir," Darren teases right back, eyebrows raising up at the end.

"Just one boy." Chris takes Darren's hand and kisses his cheek.

Jack looks less than thrilled at the display.

While Darren is completely happy with these turn of events and interlaces his fingers with Chris's before looking smugly over at Jack. 

He crosses his arms over his chest and glares back. 

"Didn't you say you wanted to get some _things_ done before you had to go in to shoot today, babe?" Darren makes sure that it is very obvious by what he means when he says things.

Chris is on board with this. "Oh, um - yeah." 

He calls Wookie. She still doesn't really know her name but she's excited by him looking at her and the attention. 

Darren shakes his head and reaches down, plucking the wriggling, writhing mess up and clipping the leash back on. "Well, it was great meeting you," Darren drawls, making sure Jack realizes it is anything but.

"I’ll be back tomorrow, around the same time," Jack says. "Think I’ll see you here?"

"Oh... I don't know. Maybe." Chris smiles and gives him a friendly wave, then takes Darren's hand again.

Darren walks close to Chris, their hips bumping and shoulders brushing as they go before he slides a hand into Chris's back pocket and squeezes his ass.

* 

Chris has no idea why Darren pounces on him as soon as they get back to the apartment, but he's not really going to complain about a horny boyfriend wanting to suck him off. 

Darren growls softly and pushes Chris onto the couch before falling to his knees in front of him. Joey is gone and Wookie is passed out on her belly on the cool wood floor in the kitchen, and Darren is fucking doing this right here. 

"God want to taste you so bad," he moans, pulling the zipper down and immediately wrapping his mouth around the tip as soon as it pops free.

Chris isn't even fully hard yet, but Darren doesn't seem bothered by that. In fact he seems to love that he can fit more of Chris in his mouth at once, sucking thirstily on Chris as he thickens between Darren's lips. 

"God, taste so good," Darren moans, sucking hard on the tip before stroking his cock, enjoying how he feels as he thickens. "Feel so good in my mouth."

"How can you talk while you're sucking my cock?" Chris asks, fisting a hand in Darren's hair. "Quiet, and make me _come_." 

"Ooh," Darren moans as he sets to the task at hand, sucking and licking and working Chris's cock over like he knows how. His cheeks hollow and he bobs his head before swirling his tongue on the tip. 

Chris leans back and sighs, thrusting into Darren's mouth. "All the way, breathe for me," he says, holding Darren's head so he can sink deep in. "Won't take long, you're so good... such a good little cocksucker for me, greedy for this dick, aren't you?"

Darren doesn't bother answering, he just looks up at Chris from underneath his lashes as he bobs up and down on Chris's dick. He sucks a bit harder, his hand coming in to stroke up his cock each time he pulls back and then back down before following with his mouth. 

Chris comes after only a couple more minutes, panting and smiling as he comes down. He looks at Darren, who is leaning back on his heels and wiping his mouth. "Where did that come from?"

Darren just shrugs and smirks back up at Chris, hands running up his body. Chris has no idea that Jack was hitting on him, no idea what was going on and Darren will tell him, but later. He's enjoying this time with Chris, doesn't want to ruin it with any further thoughts of Jack. 

"Mm you get me hot, babe," he says with a shrug and a wink.

"Well, come up here and let's talk about how we can cool you back down..." Chris smiles. "Think you can benefit from an hour tied to the bed while I kiss you all over?"

Darren groans and rocks up into Chris. "I'm willing to find out...?" He offers, panting openly into his mouth. Darren loves anything that involves Chris and his lips on his body, loves it even more if Chris feels inclined to tie him up for it. 

"Go into the bedroom and get undressed for me," Chris says, slipping into his Dom role. He withholds affection while they’re doing this, just because he knows that it makes Darren enjoy it all the more. "Get the things I'll need out and then get in position for me."

Darren nods eagerly and stands, hurrying to the bedroom. He strips methodically and gets out the expensive lube and the nice handcuffs for Chris. Kneeling on the bed, he presses his cheek down into the bedding and pushes his ass up into the air before beginning to lube himself up and make himself ready for Chris. He goes quickly, first one finger and then a second, pushing in and out and stretching himself open.

Darren has three fingers buried in his own ass when Chris walks in. "Fuck," he says, sighing appreciatively. "You're gorgeous, aren't you? And you know it. Look at you fingering that pretty little ass. You can't get enough of yourself. Keep going." 

He kneels on the bed and spreads Darren's cheeks wider to watch his hole stretch around the fingers. 

Darren pants into the mattress and pushes his hips back on his fingers, trying to take them in further. "Please," he begs softly. "Cee, I need it." He wants more, wants to feel something harder pushing into him and holding him down to the bed. 

Chris delivers a firm slap to Darren's ass. "What did you call me? And what are you _supposed_ to call me?" 

Darren yelps and jerks back into Chris. "I'm sorry Sir, please, I'm sorry I was bad." He pushes his ass back further into Chris's hand, wanting more. 

Chris slaps him again. "You're getting a little too comfortable, aren't you? Forgetting who your Daddy is? Maybe you don't really want this cock badly enough."

"No!" Darren jerks, turning his head back to look right at Chris. "No, no, please! Please give it to me Daddy, you know I need it. Know how badly I need that dick in me."

"Arms out," Chris orders, taking the cuffs. 

He makes sure Darren is comfortable strapped down and then straddles him, half-hard cock resting against the crack of Darren's ass. "I think you need to tell me how badly you want it."

Darren is already panting hard and Chris hasn't even _done_ anything yet. "I want it. I want it so fucking bad Daddy please--" he whimpers, thrusting his ass back onto Chris to entice him.

He brings his hand down again heavily onto Darren's ass. He's really reacting to that today, and Chris grins, giddy with all the new ideas he has. He leans forward and rubs his dick over Darren's ass slowly, then kisses his shoulder blade - as he delivers another spanking.

Darren whimpers and his body moves a little. Chris realizes what he's doing and laughs, low in his throat. "You think Daddy's going to let you get away with that? You're probably leaking all over these nice clean sheets too, aren't you?"

"Fuck," Darren breathes, squeezing his eyes shut. He is leaking and it is all over his sheets and he can't seem to stop humping into the fluffy duvet cover and trying for more friction. 

"Eventually," Chris sing-songs, pulling away from Darren. Chained to the bed as he is on his stomach, Darren can't see anything but he can hear Chris digging through one of their toy drawers. He whines when Chris's hand is back on him, his whine going higher when he feels the cock ring slip around him. 

"Now you can molest the duvet as much as you want and you won't be able to come on it." Chris kisses the small of his back. He loves the tension along the lines of Darren's body now and the helpless whines he can't seem to stop. "Just like that, baby, just like that. You're still trying, aren't you?" 

Chris doesn't mind now. Darren rubs back against him with every thrust and his cock is already mostly hard again. 

The friction still feels good but he knows it won't matter, that he won't get to come until Chris lets him no matter what. "Please--" He tries again but Chris just smacks down on his ass, his fingers lightly brushing over his hole. Crying out, Darren screws his eyes shut and pushes back, wanting to have those fingers in his ass, something to clench down around.

Chis can see what Darren wants now, something filling him up, so he gets up off of Darren completely. It works twofold - denies Darren what he wants for longer, forces patience upon him, and gives him a chance to go to their toy drawer and find a nice, thick, long plug to keep him happy. 

Left without Chris behind him, Darren begins thrusting back down on the bed again, rubbing his cock as best he can up against the ruffled sheets. He gets a good rhythm going before Chris is back and pushing his hips up. 

"Yes, yes yes," Darren babbles, pushing his knees wide open, hoping Chris will fill him now. The rim of his hole flutters as it tries to clench down on something, anything, wanting to feel something pushing him open. 

Chris ghosts a couple of fingers over it, pulling them away when Darren tries to back up on him. He makes 'tsk' noises under his breath. "Be good for Daddy or you'll get a spanking with the paddle this time."

Darren's breath catches at that, his body quivering both from anticipation and excitement. He isn't completely sure if the idea terrifies him or thrills him. Right now he's sure it's both. 

"... Please Daddy?" He asks quietly, not sure if that was something Chris was really offering or if it was just a threat. 

Chris goes still. He wants to ask _really?_ but that would break the scene. 

He slips in the plug, filling Darren’s hole, before going back to the toy box and pulls out the sleek black paddle. 

Darrens fingers clench and unclench as he tries to relax his body. He can feel the plug and the cock ring wrapped tight around his cock, his shoulders and arms straining at the cuffs and it all serves just to turn him on more. 

"You've definitely been a bad little boy, getting that dick everywhere it's not supposed to be. So Daddy's going to give you a paddling for it, but first he's going to fill that needy little ass up." He lubes up the dildo and then slides it in. It has a thick bulbous base that will keep it in while Chris administers the spanking. 

He brings the paddle down once and then says, "Color?" to make sure that wasn't too hard.

"Fuck!" Darren cries out, jerking forward. His dick rubs harder down against the mattress and the sharp crack of pain on his ass makes the dildo in him jerk and rub up against his prostate. "Green, fuck, green green, oh _god_ green."

Chris adjusts the toy in Darren and then brings the paddle down again onto him. "How many do you think trying to come without my permission should earn you?" 

He knows Darren probably wouldn't have actually come humping the bed like that, but for the sake of playing with a punishment he knows Darren will play along. 

"Ten, Sir, I deserve ten for being such a bad boy." He gasps and his eyes roll into the back of his head as Chris brings the paddle down once more, the pleasure and the sting combining makes him feel almost too much. 

"Count," Chris reminds him. "I want to hear you say what number we're on. And remember who you're talking to, I want to hear _Sir_." 

Darren nods his head eagerly. "Tw-- two Sir." He lets his body relax and go limp as the paddle comes down again, hard like before. 

"Three, Sir," he says. He sounds like he's drugged, voice hazy and soft from pleasure and everything around Darren feels soft around the edges right now. Everything feels pleasurable and he just lets himself begin to drift. 

Somewhere around six Joey knocks on the door. 

He doesn't get an answer, but he can hear them - and now that he's started fooling around he doesn't really hesitate to walk in on them having sex if it's the middle of the day. Night seems more private, but day? It's fair game. 

Except this time they're not just.. having sex. This is more. Darren sprawled out naked and looking - weird, not like himself. Even his voice sounds different. And Chris is fucking _spanking_ him? "Uh-" 

Chris looks over at Joey, momentarily panicked because he doesn't know how Darren will do with an interruption. He shakes his head sharply at Joey and motions for him to be quiet. 

Darren takes it in stride, doesn't even seem to really notice it as he responds to Chris, "Six, Sir, thank you Sir." He has a wide loopy smile on his face and his ass is glowing red from all the strikes the paddle has made so far. 

"Uh, wow," Joey says quietly, blinking at the image of Darren tied up and obviously strung out with the toy in his ass and it beet red. He reaches down and has to readjust himself from the immediate hardening of his cock. 

Chris sees Joey's hand go to his cock and he decides that's all right. He mouths silent to Joey with the same stern look he'd use on Darren. It's not really easy for him to break out of the role right now, either. Then he gives Darren his full attention again. 

"You're doing well, beautiful. Only four more." He brings it down harder, this time right on top of the toy so that the paddle slaps against the flat base of it and pushes it in more.

Darrens eyes flutter closed and he keens, high pitched wail coming out at how the toy just jerks against his prostate. "Seven, Sir, thank you," he says, voice still hazy as before. His entire body feels loose and pliant and so good. He knows Chris has him, that Chris will take care of him and nothing will happen and he'll feel so good.

"You remember who that cock belongs to now, don't you? You remember who says when it can come?" His voice isn't cutting at all, just a firm reminder as the paddle comes down for the eight time, then the ninth. "Last one."

The paddle comes down for the tenth time and Darren just moans. His cock jerks underneath him and he feels so good. "Please, please, please fuck me Daddy. Fuck me, god I need your dick Sir, please let me, want to be so good for you, please Sir, please," he babbles, needing to feel Chris's cock filling him up now.

Chris pulls the toy out, adding some more lube with his fingers to Darren's hole to make sure the friction won't be too much. "Daddy's taking care of you. You did so well taking that paddle, and your ass is so red and pretty. You've earned a fucking, haven't you, baby?"

"Yes Sir, please Sir, want everything," he begs openly. 

Joey just stares in surprise. He knew Darren and Chris dabbled in stuff like this but he didn't know that they went this far with it, that Chris dominated Darren like this all the time. It’s a bit strange but also, incredibly hot to watch. He undoes the button on his pants, pulling down his zipper and sticking his hand in to stroke himself.

"Up, baby," Chris says, guiding Darren's hips until he's got his ass thrust into the air. When Darren's in position he guides his cock in and sinks all the way down, further into Darren than the toy had been. He pulls out slowly, feeling the drag of Darren's rim over his shaft. It feels amazing, slick and perfect, and he thrusts back in harder. Darren's body is jolted forward with the motion, and Darren mewls happily. His arms are still spread, face smashed into the bed, but Chris knows it won't take him long to get off and then he can turn Darren over and take care of him the way he needs, bring him off slowly and then curl in close afterward. 

Darren is under hard, enjoying the touch of Chris's hands on his hips and his cock filling him. It was perfect and just what he wanted. Turning his head to the side, Darren whimpers and pushes his ass back a bit further, trying for more, wanting to please Chris and make this good for him. 

Chris catches sight of Joey with his cock out now. The primal part of him right now wants to snarl and make him leave, not wanting anyone to see Darren like this - wanting to _protect_ Darren from the world. But it's Joey, and Joey is just watching, not trying to step in. 

So he'll let Joey watch, even let him get off to it, and that will be fine as long as Joey doesn't try to get in the middle of them. Everything in Chris is directed towards making sure his sub is getting what he needs right now. He fucks in harder like he's proving a point, _using_ Darren the way Darren needs.

That thrust forward has Chris's cock brushing Darren's prostate and his whimpers grow louder. His cock bobs in between his legs, heavy and full and dark angry red at the tip. His fingers clench, curling into the bedding as he tugs and pulls and begins to push at the bonds holding him so he can follow Chris back when he pulls away, wanting to keep them pressed together longer. 

Chris inches forward on his knees, guiding Darren forward and back as sweat rolls down his chest and he gets that much closer to coming. "Daddy's gonna fill you up now, you ready for it? You make me feel so good, it feels too good to stop." 

"Yeah, yeah, want it Daddy, want you to fill me so full--" Darren's babbling is broken by a low moan when Chris fills him. He pushes his ass up higher if possible, spreading his knees, keeping Chris's come in him and preventing it from sliding out of his open hole. 

He groans loudly and slams in, holding the position as deep as he can while his cock throbs and pulses, balls drawn up tight. He eases back while he's still coming and the last little bit oozes out the tip and smears along Darren's stretched hole, some already dripping out and down across his balls. 

Chris understands what has Darren distressed. He grabs the toy and puts it back in. "There, now it won't get out." 

He takes a moment for himself to let his heart stop pounding and then leans forward. "I'm going to undo the cuffs now." 

He does them one at a time, massaging the aching muscles of Darren's arms as he eases them back to the bed. "Roll over when you feel like you can."

It takes Darren a moment before he can roll over and into Chris. He looks up at him, sex-stupid smile on his face as his cock bobs eager and hopeful in between his legs. A drop of precome wells at the tip and slip-slides down his cock, down to the ring still keeping Darren's orgasm at bay. 

Chris strokes him with the ring still on just to get Darren used to the touch without coming instantly. He can tell it starts out being too much but Chris doesn't relent, pushing him past the point of pleasure-pain and into pure warm bliss.

Then his other finger unsnaps the leather buckle and the ring loosens. He keeps stroking nice and slow, too slow to get Darren off. 

Darren's thighs shake and he wants to thrust up into Chris's fist but he hasn't said he can move, hasn't told him he could do anything yet and he wants to be good. "So good, so good, please can I come Sir? Please I want to come, want to come so bad," he whimpers, throwing his head back and gasping when Chris's fingers slow to just toy with the head of his cock. 

Chris cups Darren's balls with his other hand and then teases lower. He starts to ease the toy now covered in his come in and out just a little. He tightens his grip on Darren's cock and finally says, "You can come now. Come for Daddy."

Darren rocks down and onto the toy, not wanting it to come out just yet. Chris's fingers are steady and strong on his cock and it doesn't take too many strokes before Darren's body is arching and curling and his cock begins to shoot. One spurt lands on his chin, a few more hit his chest, streaking it with white. His cock continues to spurt, making a puddle right on his stomach before he finishes, the last bit drooling out of the tip and sliding down his shaft. 

Chris smiles proudly down at all of that come. "So good, look at all that, all for me, isn't it? You make your Daddy so happy." 

He carefully leans over and kisses Darren. When he pulls back up he glances around to see if Joey is still there but Joey's gone. Chris is relieved. Letting him watch the sex might be okay but he doesn't want anyone seeing Darren after, not when Darren is so fragile like that. He's not sure if _Darren_ would want it. 

He leaves the toy in while he takes their clean-up supplies from by the bed and wipes him off. "Do you want to wear a plug tonight?" He asks. "Or do you want Daddy cleaning you up there too?"

He wants to wear the plug but he knows he can't, not for the rest of the day and the night. Chris has work and so does he. He shakes his head no. "... Clean me up, please?" he asks hopefully, his voice quiet as he still feels a bit lost in his own headspace.

Chris takes the plug out and goes into the bathroom this time, washing it off and leaving it out for a more thorough cleaning later. He gets a warm damp cloth and takes it back to Darren, cleaning him up slowly and thoroughly. He likes doing this for Darren as much as Darren does for him when the situation is reversed. 

When he's done he tosses it into the clothes hamper and curls up beside Darren, kissing him again. "I love you. You were amazing."

Darren immediately curls into Chris's body, needing the reassurance that touch gives. He wraps arms around his body and tucks his head under his chin, one leg sliding in between Chris's own. His words soothe and run down his body, petting and stroking down his spine and he arches into them, pressing his body to Chris's more fully. 

"Love you, thank you," he replies, lips pressing to the base of Chris's throat. No one can do for Darren what Chris does, he doesn't want anyone to do this for him, this is something special, something _theirs_.

A look at the clock tells Chris that they have about fifteen minutes before he needs to shower and leave. Any longer and he'll be risking lateness. As it is, his shower will have to be very brief. Luckily they'll do his hair when he gets to set anyway so he doesn't really even have to bother with that. 

"Love you," Chris says again, playing with Darren's hair. They're all wrapped up together, legs entwined, arms around each other. 

Darren lets himself drift a bit longer, lost in Chris's arms and his smell that makes Darren feel safe and loved and happy. 

He begins to return to himself when he feels Chris shifting around beside him and he knows it’s time to leave the comforting confines of the bed. "Thank you Cee," he says quietly as he slips back into his own headspace. Leaning up, he presses his lips fully to Chris, a chaste but firm kiss, before he pulls away. 

"Go get clean. I'll... Was Joey in here earlier...?" Darren isn't sure if he imagined seeing their friend or not. 

Chris laughs a little. "Yeah. I think we may need to have a chat with him later... I'm not sure he realized the, um, you know... extent of what we do." 

"...Yeah. Wow, talk about an eye-opening scene to come in on." Darren shakes his head, laughing softly to himself. "I'll go find him, maybe see how he's doing. Check if we've scarred him for life or not." He stands, wincing slightly at the pain in his ass as he moves, finding a pair of soft pajama pants and pulling them on carefully. The fabric rubs gently against the sensitive skin of his ass and he just hisses, making sure to move carefully. 

"Are you going to be okay to work later?" Chris frowns and goes to their drawer, pulling out a half-empty bottle. It's the lotion that they've found works best on Darren's ass when they've been playing like this. "Here, make him help you with this." 

Darren takes the bottle, biting down on his bottom lip. "You're actively telling me to go and have Joey rub my ass for me?" he teases. 

Chris narrows his eyes, still pickly with possessive feelings from their scene, the Dom in him a little close to the surface. "I'm asking you to let him help you put lotion on. He's not allowed to touch you in any sexual way from this, and if he does, I expect that you'll tell me so I don't have to find out later and punish you for it." 

He means a real punishment, not one of the play ones that they both enjoy.

The steel is back in Chris's voice and Darren responds immediately to it. "Of course Sir," he answers quickly. He drops the bottle onto the bed and moves into Chris's space, wrapping his arms around him and tucking his head into Chris's neck. "No one but you Sir," he assures him. 

Chris hugs him back, pressing a kiss to Darren's temple. "I know. You're so well-behaved for me. You're perfect. Perfect and mine." 

He cups Darren's chin and kisses him on the mouth again. "I have to go get ready." His voice goes back to playful. "If you really love me you'll make me a sandwich so I can eat it in the car..."

Rolling his eyes, Darren leans in and nips his bottom lip. "Of course Daddy," he teases back, shaking his hips at Chris as he walks away. 

In the kitchen, he quickly puts together a peanut butter and jelly for Chris. It isn't gourmet, but he makes sure to use extra peanut butter and the strawberry jam that he likes. He even grabs a ziploc bag to put it in, making sure its easy for Chris to eat on his way to the studio. 

Chris comes out fifteen minutes later, hair damp and dressed again. He grabs the sandwich and a Diet Coke from the fridge and then kisses Darren. "Gotta run, have a good work session. Love you." 

Joey comes out of his bedroom just in time to get a wave from Chris, who has the sandwich baggie between his teeth while he digs for his keys. 

Darren waves him off before turning to Joey, grinning at him. "So...." He starts and Joey just holds up his hand. 

"Man, I don't care what you and Cee get up to, you know that. I don't judge, man." Darren laughs, knowing that Joey would take it in stride. 

"Hey, I was just going to offer to answer questions man, that's all."

"He was like - hurting you?" Joey asks in a halting voice.

"Not... really?" Darren replies. "I mean, yeah I guess in a way it was but it felt _good_." Joey gives him a raised eyebrow, like he's not buying that. 

"Look man, I can't explain it, maybe you can try something like it sometime. But giving myself to him and letting him do that... It feels good. He knows what I can take and what I like and that’s what he does. I never feel safer than when Chris is in control like that."

Joey doesn't really get it but he gets that Darren looks peaceful and happy when he talks about it so he nods slowly. "I don't know if that's really my thing but... that's cool. So when you guys are like that, you want me to just..."

"Probably? For right now?" Darren says, rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean, I'll have to talk with Cee, see what he says but I don't know if we would want to have someone else in the room when we're... like that. It’s a bit different than just regular sex, you know?" 

Joey is actually relieved. "I'm cool with that. I think that, what you guys were doing in there earlier, that's a little over my head. I might try it sometime but that was... intense."

Darren breaks into a huge grin. "Don't want me to tie you up and paddle your ass Joe-Bear?" he teases. 

Joey shudders just a little. "Uh no thanks. No thanks, man." 

"Duly noted," he nods. "You aren't into spanking, that's okay, I can dig that. I mean not everyone is into everything, you know?" 

He rocks back, leaning against the dining table, the edge of it pressing right into his bruised ass. He hisses and pulls away, wincing slightly. 

"You okay, man?" Joey's brow is furrowed in concern and Darren supposes this doesn't really help his insistence that the spanking was okay and it didn't really hurt him. 

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just... Look, there’s something I need you to help me with...?" 

"Sure man, what?" 

"I need you to rub some lotion into my butt." 

Joey gives him a blank stare as if he asked him to explain quantum physics.

"It’s part of the aftercare and all but Chris had to go because of filming so I need you to do this for me."

"And this involves me rubbing lotion? Into your ass?"

"Yeah."

"... Sure this isn't some ploy to get sex? _Can_ you even go again? I'd think you'd be out of commission for awhile now." 

"No, it’s not for sex. I just need, you know..."

"Right, right, to put the lotion on the skin, I got you." 

"Don't make me get the hose again, Joseph." 

Joey just rolls his eyes and follows behind Darren, heading back into the bedroom. "So, does Chris know you're having me put lotion all up in your butt?" 

" _On_ , Joey, not _in_. And yes, he told me to have you do it." Darren shimmies out of his pants and flops onto the bed on his stomach, wiggling his ass back at Joey and grinning over his shoulder. 

"Your relationship is... _interesting_." Joey grabs the tube of lotion and squirts some into his hand, warming it up before rubbing it in cautiously. 

"Come on Joey, you've gotten up close and personal with my ass before. Don't be so modest now."

Joey groans, but he does put the lotion on Darren - and is surprisingly gentle about it. He can see how red and abused Darren's skin is. He still can't really imagine how it can be that worth it for something that looks like it hurts like _fuck_ , but he's not going to knock anyone else's kinks. He's sure he has a few of his own that might seem strange to other people. 

"Okay, um, more?" Joey asks. Darren's ass is gleaming with it as it soaks into his skin, hopefully doing something to numb the sore flesh as it goes. 

"Little bit more?" He asks hopefully, looking over his shoulder as he shakes his ass back at Joey. Joey rolls his eyes and adds a bit more of the lotion to his skin, taking his time to rub it in. 

"Thanks man," Darren says as he stands up, pulling his pajama pants back on.

"Yeah, I know. It takes a special friend to be able to rub shit into your ass."

"The best," Darren replies quite sincerely. He smiles at Joey and leans in and gives him a kiss, chaste but right on the lips. He won't do anything more with Chris not here but he does want Joey to know he appreciates him. 

Joey smiles. His hand, still slick with lotion, squeezes Darren's arm. "So, you got work soon or you up for some Halo?"

"I got work in about an hour or so but yeah, I have enough time to kick your pathetic ass at it." He grins over at Joey and brushes past him to head into the living room, plopping down on the couch and grabbing at a controller.

*

A week later, Chris is rushing home from set. Filming ran late and he's terrified he's going to miss Darren's show. 

It wouldn't matter if he got to see Darren play all the time - but he doesn't. Not in front of an audience, at least. 

It's a bigger gig than Darren is used to, playing for a bar crowd tonight and it’s a step up from the small afternoon coffee shops. This is a Friday _night_ gig and he's the only act, just him and his guitar and the stage and Darren's hopeful that he draws a better crowd than their Thursday night karaoke anyways. 

He moves his stool around a bit, trying to find the right place for it before setting down the two bottles of water he brought with him. He looks out in the audience, not spotting a familiar swoop of hair and sighs, running his fingers through his own. 

"Chill man, he'll be here," Joey says, clapping him on the back of the shoulder. "You know he will. Maybe filming ran over a bit?" 

"Yeah, no it’s cool. He'll be here when he can." Darren smiles and nudges Joey gently. Joey envelopes him in a hug before stepping down off the stage. 

"Now, if you'll excuse me, there is a lovely lady over there at the bar I need to go talk to. If you could give me a little mood music..." He waggles his eyebrows and Darren laughs, nodding. 

"Sure man, go get 'em tiger."

Chris doesn't even change from the clothes he'd left set in. He feeds the dog and runs back out the door.

He breaks a few traffic laws getting to the bar, but luck works for him and someone is just leaving a prime parking spot out front. 

Darren is on stage and clearly about to start playing when Chris pushes through the door. He elbows his way through the impressive crowd. 

Darren finishes tweaking his tuning and when he looks up, there he is. There is Chris, front and center and smiling and waiting for him to play. His body relaxes and his grin widens and he can physically feel all the nervous energy leave his body. 

"Hey everyone, my name is Darren Criss and, hopefully, I'm going to be your entertainment tonight. I have a set here but if you have any requests let me know, I'll see if I can play them and if not, I'll try to make something up as I go."

Chris's face lights up and he snags a seat. He mouths 'love you' up at the stage when Darren looks his way.

Darren blows a kiss to him before starting in on his first song. It's a silly little re-write he's done of a pop song but he likes it, and it seems to take the audience a bit of time before they recognize the lyrics to actually be from Outkast's _Hey Ya_. 

He switches seamlessly to another re-designed pop hit before moving into one of his own songs, _Human_.

Joey slides into the seat beside Chris a couple songs later and slips him a beer. "You didn't get that from me." 

Chris grins at him and them redirects his attention back to Darren. 

Darren has moved onto singing silly Disney songs, pleased when the audience goes along with him and sings out loud. 

"That has to be the first time that the Gummi Bears theme song was sung here. I want to thank you all for going there with me and for breaking this first here at this bar," he says into the mic while he grabs a water. "Now, if there are any requests at all--"

" _I Won't Dance!_ " A girl in the back calls out over the roar of the crowd. 

"What? Sinatra? Geez, break a guy in easy why don't you. Okay, hold on," Darren looks down at his guitar, trying a few chords out before he takes a deep breath and launches into the song, stumbling a bit but trying his best.

Chris melts listening to Darren croon. He's only now realizing how little he hears Darren do anything but his originals. He's partial to Darren's songs of course but he loves this too, realizing how diverse Darren can be.

Darren finishes Sinatra off with a bang and a bit of a flair on his guitar, feeling quite proud of himself. "Alright guys, gonna take a quick break, you know, talk amongst yourselves, grab a drink, don't forget to tip the bartender!" He pulls his guitar off his back, laying it gently down in the case and closing it before hopping off the stage and going right to Cee. 

"Hey babe, so glad you could make it," he says, grabbing for him and pulling him into a tight hug. "How was filming?"

Darren is warm and flushed and sweaty in a way Chris probably enjoys a little too much when he hugs Darren back tightly. "You are amazing. Filming was okay but lets talk about you. Fuck. Just - amazing."

"Yeah? You think so? The song choices are okay? I mean they're kinda eclectic but I thought that would be good to show my versatilitude," he says, making up words as he goes. 

"I think every person in here is a little bit in love with you right now,"' Chris says. "Especially that table of blondes, but they better keep their badly done French tips away."

"Ooh, blondes huh?" Darren says, pretending to look for them. He leans in and kisses Chris deeply when he hears his low growl. "I'll be sure to send Joey their way. He likes blondes," he says quietly, lips still pressed to Chris's own. 

"As long as you still prefer brunettes," Chris smiles, lips against Darren's. "And penises."

"Hm..." Darren reaches down to subtly grope Chris through his jeans. "Yeah, definitely liking that last part a lot."

Chris laughs sharply at the unexpected touch and slaps Darren's hand away. "No getting us kicked out before your set is over!"

Darren's eyebrows waggle. He's feeling happy and a bit buzzed on adrenaline and applause and he wants to enjoy this moment with his boy. He reaches over and kisses him again, his tongue licking into his mouth while his hand grabs a handful of his ass. "I'm gonna go get a beer," he says, pulling back enough to flick tongue back into his mouth once more.

Chris wants to whine at Darren leaving but he knows it’s best that Darren not get too worked up before he goes back on stage. "Get me one too?"

Darren turns his head back and looks at the empty one already on the table. "Naughty boy," he tsks but grins. He orders two beers from the bartender, who no doubt _knows_ Chris is underage and says nothing, before bringing them back and handing one off. 

"I have a few more minutes before I need to be back on stage."

Chris reaches out and grabs Darren's hand, holding it on top of the table. "Any fun surprises in the next set you can spoil me for? Can I make special requests?"

"Babe, you can make any request," Darren assures him, grabbing his shirt to pull him in for a kiss. He takes his time, licking into his mouth to taste the beer he's been drinking before pulling back and smoothing out his shirt. "Alright. Back to work then.”

Chris settles back into his seat as Darren hops back up on stage (literally, one hand bracing him and hoisting up his body weight like it's nothing to land smoothly on his feet) and grabs his guitar. 

Joey isn't back yet, but it doesn't take Chris long to find him at the bar, chatting with the same girl he'd been talking to earlier. 

"Hope you all got a new drink, got some time to enjoy some more tunes," Darren says as he wraps the strap around his body again. "Remember if you have any requests to let me know, see what I can do."

He strums a few chords and then launches into another one of his own songs. 

Darren plays through a few more before he stops for requests again. This time Chris calls out in a clear voice, " _At Last!_ " 

It's not a song that Darren wrote but he's played it for Chris before, changing the lyrics to fit their relationship, and it never fails to give Chris goosebumps. 

Darren fingers the strings on his guitar, smiling down at them while he tunes it right for this song. "Seems we have a request from the front of the crowd." 

He moves a bit closer to the mic, adjusting the height and looking at Chris as he speaks. "I've played this one a few times. It's a particular favourite of mine." He begins to strum the beginning, leaning into the mic to croon, " _At last, my love has come along. My lonely days are over and his smile is like a song_."

It's one of the slower ones Darren has done but the audience seems to like it and Chris - Chris is entranced, his eyes not leaving Darren's for a single beat. 

Darren looks down at his guitar, fingers strumming the right chords and when he looks up it is right at Chris, their eyes connecting and holding the gaze as he finishes the song, singing it just to him. 

The applause breaks him out of his concentration and he blushes, looking around the crowd a bit nervously. "Thank you, thank you. Great suggestion. Any more?" Someone in the back calls out _Freebird_ and Darren rolls his eyes. "There is always one in a crowd," he jokes, but still fingers the strings and begins to play. 

Chris laughs when Darren goes all the way through _Freebird_ , forgetting the words a few times but not letting that stop him. 

Darren plays a few more songs. He's getting close to the end of his set and this night has gone well so far, he thinks. 

"Alright, last song for the evening you guys," he announces, smiling to everyone. "I'd like to think I saved the best for last, but, well, you can let me know. This is a new one I've been writing in-between work gigs, I don't think anyone has heard it yet so surprise, test audience!"

Darren hadn't mentioned playing anything new, so Chris sits up straighter in his seat. Joey slides into the seat next to him again and slings an arm around Chris's shoulder. He seems fairly drunk and very happy.

" _Baby you're not alone, cause you're here with me. And nothing's ever gonna bring us down cause nothing can keep me from loving you,_ " Darren sings into the microphone. His eyes squeeze shut a bit tighter as he concentrates on the words. He hasn't even played this one for Chris yet and he wants to make sure he gets it _right_ before he gets lost watching him. 

Chris feels his eyes get damp as he listens to the words. He doesn't cry, the tears don't spill over, but they're still there. His fingers clench into each other and he already knows he wants to hear this song a hundred more times. 

Darren finishes it off to a huge round of applause and it feels like victory. He's shining under dull bar lights, covered in sweat but he's happy, so fucking happy and looking over at Chris, Darren can see the smile on his face and it just makes his own grow ten times bigger. 

Chris slips around to the side of the stage, and he's waiting when Darren steps off. He doesn't care how sweaty Darren is by now, he throws his arms around him and hugs him tight. "That last song..." He's still feeling choked up thinking about it. "I love you."

Darren wraps his arms around Chris, burying his face in his neck where it smells good and clean and like him. "Good, wanted you to," he whispers, pressing a kiss there. 

"Darren!" Joey comes up behind them, wrapping his arms around them both. "You were great man, like, kick-ass awesome," he says, nodding quickly. "And wow you're wet. Wet and sweaty, damn."

Chris doesn't care. He stands beside Darren and still has both arms wrapped around Darren's middle, leaning into him. 

The gaggle of peroxide blondes that had been catcalling and whispering about the lewd things they wanted to do to him the entire show long make their way over. Chris squeezes a little more tightly. 

Darren presses a kiss to the side of Chris's face and pulls back, his own arms still around him. He can see Chris eyeing the group of girls suspiciously and feel his body get tense as they get closer. "Don't worry," Darren whispers into his ear, giving the lobe a soft nip. 

He keeps hold of Chris's hand as the girls swarm him, complimenting his lyrics and his playing. He thanks them all sincerely before begging off, claiming wanting to take his boyfriend to bed now.

The girls are mostly disappointed, though a couple of them immediately start to coo over how cute Chris is and what a cute couple they make. 

Chris is happy enough with the going home part. He keeps hold of Darren's hand as Darren goes to talk to the manager and collect his payment for the night, including the tips from the bucket left out. 

It isn't a huge amount, but still more than when he was playing at coffee shops. "I'm gonna need to make more in tips to keep you comfortable," Darren whispers into his ear.

He slides a hand into Chris's back pocket and squeezes his ass. "Good thing we're relying on you, Mr. Hollywood."

Chris grins. His first paycheck _will_ be impressive. "I'm just glad I can contribute something. I thought you'd be supporting me for months until I actually got a role, or a job." 

The bartender slides a few drinks over their way. "Great set tonight. On the house."

Darren snickers into Chris's neck. "Lucky I know someone, huh?" Darren whispers. He keeps his voice low and his body close. He has a bit of alcohol in his system, not much but it is making everything around him pleasant-feeling. 

There's only one seat at the bar so Chris lets Darren take it and stands beside him, leaning into him. He's not actually in a hurry to get home, not now that the girls have left. He feels loose and happy here. He leans in and whispers, "I'm so _proud_ of you," in Darren's ear. 

"Yeah? Liked the set then?" He tugs Chris's arms until they wrap around him and hold him close. He leans back into Chris's body, his own arms going around on top of his. They sit like that, Chris holding him and Darren taking his time enjoying the press of his body along his own back. "I'm glad you were able to make it, babe."

"I wouldn't have missed it," Chris says. "I told everyone at work. They all thought it was cute. I played some of your stuff from YouTube for them, too."

Darren laughs. "Now they'll really think you're insane. Shacking up with an old, crazy-haired guy who plays weird versions of Disney songs." He reaches a hand back and snags Chris's neck, pulling him down to kiss him messy and off-center, but heartfelt all the same.

"Old?" Chris laughs into the kiss. "You're younger than most of them." 

"Mm, older than you." He spins in his chair until he's facing Chris, pulling him in until Darren's legs are bracketing his body and holding him close. "But maybe you like older men?"

"I like one man," Chris says, looping his arms over Darren's shoulders. He presses a sweet kiss to Darren's mouth. "But I like him a _whole_ lot."

"Man, lucky guy," Darren replies, his lips still against Chris's when he speaks. "He better hold onto you, wouldn't want a catch like you getting away."

Chris laughs. "Funny you should mention that, since right now he actually is. I like when he holds onto me... he's got these nice strong arms..." 

Chris trails a hand along Darren's bicep. 

"Oh yeah? Strong arms, huh? That what gets you going in a guy?"

"There are a lot of things that get me going in a guy." Chris leans in, mouth against Darren's ear. "I like a guy with strong arms when he’s on his knees... hands tied behind his back, biceps bulging... and his cock hard in front of him, bouncing when he fucks himself on a toy and screams my name..."

Darren's head falls forward and his cock stirs, twitching in his pants. "Cee," he groans softly. "Can't say things like that in public like this."

"Watch me," Chris whispers, groping Darren's ass. "You were so good up there, I think you deserve a reward tonight." Chris pulls back a little and smiles. "What do you think?"

"Need to take me home. Want my reward, Sir. Please?" Darren begs openly, not even ashamed at what he's saying in public. 

Chris gets his footing and takes a step back. His hands slowly drag along Darren's chest and stop just above his belt. He doesn't even bother glancing around to see who is watching before he cups the bulge of Darren's cock and squeezes. "'Maybe I want to stay and dance now," he taunts.

Darren growls softly, jerks his hips up and into Chris's hand. "You want to tease me. After I was so good for you."

"It's your own fault. You're so pretty when you're desperate...." Chris bites at Darren's bottom lip. "But you're right. Come on, baby. Lets go home."

He slips his hand into Darren's and leads them to the door.

Darren can't contain his glee. He squeezes Chris's hand and follows along behind, wolf whistles following them out the door from the few people who had been watching them. "Mm, so good babe," Darren mumbles as he crowds up against Chris's back and begins to lick and nibble on his neck.

Chris laughs and grabs onto Darren's arms. Their footsteps fall evenly and in line as they make their way through the crowd and finally emerge into the steamy, muggy air of the night. 

"Text Joey from the car," Chris says, spotting his own in the parking lot. He knows Joey and Darren rode together. 

Darren nods and slides into the passenger seat, letting Joey know he's already left and that Joey will either need to give them a few hours or he's going to get a fun soundtrack when he comes in, with or without a guest. 

"Done," Darren says, pocketing his phone. He leans over onto the armrest and reaches into Chris’s lap to feel where he’s half-hard already.  
Chris lets his legs spread open a little more, vocal with his appreciation of Darren's playing. He has no intention of either of them getting off inside the car but this - yeah, he's fine with this. 

Darren runs his hand over the bulge and squeezing it, feeling the length and the thickness of him through the denim.

Chris gets them home fast, possibly running a couple of stop signs but only on the near-deserted streets nearest their apartment building. 

He grabs Darren's hand once they're out of the car, smiling even though he doesn't have a specific reason.

Darren laces their fingers together and lets Chris pull him into the apartment.

"How do you want me, Sir?"

"In the bedroom, on your knees," Chris says. "I'm going to get you some water and then I'll join you." 

He knows Darren probably drank more alcohol than water while he was on stage, and he wants Darren nice and hydrated for this. 

Darren hurries into the bedroom, excitement bubbling up inside him as he falls down to his knees, facing the door. Chris didn't tell him to strip yet and Darren wants to be good, he wants to listen. He waits for Chris, and then as soon as the door pushes open his eyes drop and he hold his hands against his legs, palms open towards Chris. 

Chris dims the lights when he steps in, and then goes over to the music system Darren has set up. He puts Darren's iPod on and finds one of his favorite playlists, turning it low so that the music just thrums through the room.  
A nice distraction from the background noise of the city filtering in and a cue to Joey that they're still playing if he comes home early. 

He hands Darren the bottle of water. "Drink," he says. He puts another couple bottles aside. When Darren is done, Chris walks around behind him. He puts his hands on Darren's shoulders and start to massage through his t-shirt. "This is your reward, sweetheart. You tell me what you want Daddy to do tonight."

Darren groans low in his throat and lets his head fall forward, giving Chris more room to work and massage. "I want to be tied up, Daddy," Darren whispers. "Want you to tie me up and fuck me and spank me and play with me and don't let me come until you're done and filled me," he says in a rush of blind lust. The idea sounds so fucking good, to have his Daddy use him like a good boy, it’s what he wants so badly. 

"Oh, I think we can arrange that, then." Chris keeps his voice pleasant, like he's making casual conversation. "Do you have to work tomorrow?" 

If Darren has to be in front of a camera, certain precautions have to be taken. If he doesn't... 

Then Chris can really play. 

At this Darren _grins_ because he knows what the difference between yes and no can mean for what happens. "No, Sir," he answers proudly, enjoying the grin that grows on Chris's face before answering it with his own. His fingers itch to reach out and grab at Chris, to kiss that smile. They twitch against his leg, but he keeps from moving. 

Chris leans over and kisses Darren's forehead, then steps back. "Undress and lay on the bed. I want you on your back, and get your hands in position." 

While Darren hurries to obey, Chris goes to their toy chest and gets out everything he'll need for this.

Darren shucks his shirt off, letting it fall to the ground and quickly following with his shoes and his jeans. He should take a moment to pick his clothes up and put them away but he doesn't care about that right now, he's too focused on Chris's commands and his body and getting himself ready. 

Once naked, he crawls across the bed and lays down on his stomach, his arms out above his head and stretched towards the bed posts. He looks over his shoulder where Chris is getting things ready and whines. " _Chrisssss_ ," he begs, wanting him to hurry up and take him. 

"No," Chris says, correcting him. His voice goes crisp and his tone is correcting. "What did I say? On your _back_." 

He knows Darren likes it best on his stomach, but Darren not getting what he likes best makes it even more fun sometimes. 

Darren whimpers because Chris can thrust so much harder and get so much deeper when he's like this. But Chris's voice is hard and demanding and Darren gives in and rolls over onto his back. His cock is hard and leaking already, bobbing in the air and dripping onto his stomach as he lays back. 

"Please Daddy," he begs, not even sure exactly what he's begging for, just really needing more from Chris right now. 

"I want to see you," Chris says. He doesn't need to always explain things to Darren, but sometimes he wants Darren to know why he's being denied. "I want to see that gorgeous cock while I fuck you. I want to see how close you get to coming when you can't even touch yourself." 

While he talks, he puts the cuffs on Darren's wrists and attaches them to the headboard. "Good?"

Darren nods. "Very good," he assures Chris. He appreciates the explanation and it goes a long way to relaxing the tenseness in his muscles, letting him fall back into the mattress. Chris attaches the chains on the bed posts to the cuffs around Darren's wrists and then waits, letting Darren test their strength and make sure he's comfortable. 

"They're good, Sir," Darren says quietly, letting his arms fall back, held up slightly by the chains. 

Chris kneels by Darren and bends to lap at the head of his dick, wanting a taste before they start to do anything else. He lingers a little, wrapping his lips around the tip and suckling just to draw more out. The first time Darren thrusts, he pulls back. "Delicious," he says.

It's not just the taste, Darren smells so strong and so good, too. He'd been sweating on the stage and it's tacky on his skin now, a burst of salty flavor and musk when Chris licks down to his balls. 

Darren whines high and loud in the back of his throat as Chris begins to play, licking and sucking and moving down to take one ball into his mouth and then the other. "Oh, fuck," Darren curses, squeezing his eyes shut. "God you're so good. So good to me, Sir," he babbles.

Chris grabs the lube and slicks up two fingers to start with, rubbing them over Darren's hole. "I'm going to fuck this pretty little ass raw and when you're all full of come, I'm going to turn you over and Daddy's going to give you a spanking until you come."

"Oh fuck," Darren breathes, eyes widening comically at Chris's words. He jerks hard at the restraints holding him back and tries to push himself down on Chris's fingers. "Oh fuck yes," he breathes. "Yes, yes, yes, oh please yes Daddy." Chris won't let him sink down on his fingers so he opens his legs wide to give him more room to play and maneuver. 

Chris gets three in and he's contemplating a fourth but Darren likes the stretch a little, and he's probably still loose from the show he'd had earlier in the day. Chris had been left to creep around getting dressed as quietly as possible, one of the occasional real drawbacks to sharing a room with someone whose bed is also his workplace. 

He doesn't want to draw this out for either for them so he grabs the lube again, adds a little more, and slides into Darren. He doesn't go slow with it. Darren doesn't want or need slow right now. "I know what you need," Chris says, finishing the thought out loud. "You need to get _fucked_ by Daddy, don't you?"

"Oh fuck yes," Darren answers. "Need to get fucked by Daddy so bad please, please fuck me, Daddy. Fuck, fuck, god you fuck me so good." He whimpers and tries to push his legs wider, hold them open so Chris can get his cock in there and fuck him really good. His arms strain at the restraints, wanting to grab Chris and pull him in tighter or hold his legs open but all he can do is lay there, pulling on the metal.

Chris shoves forward on the bed, raising Darren's ass until it's in his lap. It's not the best angle for Darren, but this right now - it's not about Darren. It's about using Darren like he wants to be used, and this feels good to Chris so he throws his head back and starts to fuck at a quick, skin-slapping pace. 

Darren cries out at the sharp change in angle, how Chris's cock seems to slip deeper inside him with his thrusts and fuck it feels so good. He pants and tries to make it as easy for Chris as possible to get in deeper. 

"Fuck me so good Daddy, fuck, fuck, fuck, _god_ ," he whines. He lets out a choked sob when Chris just begins using him and it is all he really wanted from this tonight, to feel like Chris's, to feel used by Chris for his pleasure.

It doesn't take Chris long to get off and he doesn't try and stop it or hold out longer. He groans, leaning forward and folding Darren's legs up against his chest. "So close. Tell me how much you want it, baby."

"God please, please, please fuck me please," he babbles, begging openly and shamelessly. "Fuck me, give it to me, give me it all Sir, please I need it oh god, please Daddy please give me your come. Come in my ass, please come in my ass."

Chris looks down at Darren's sweaty, red, pleading face and he comes, body twitching and alive with it. His balls are drawn up tight, pumping into Darren and he stays there to make sure it's all in deep before he pulls out. 

Darren doesn't want him to leave, and he clenches down on Chris' cock as he tries to pull out. He can't stop Chris though, and as his cock slips from his ass he whimpers sadly, feeling the loss already. He doesn't like the feeling of being empty and feeling Chris's come leaking out and he wants his plug back in his ass. 

"Please... Daddy, can I....?" he starts to asks hopefully. 

"Yeah, baby. Let me get it, then we'll get you turned around." Chris grabs the plug - he'd anticipated Darren wanting it, Darren usually wants it on nights like this. He can see some of the tension leaving Darren when he slides the plug in him. "I think we need a bigger one soon, don't you?" 

He distracts Darren while he's helping him get turned over onto his stomach, moving what needs to be moved. 

Darren smiles pleasantly and hums as Chris rearranges him, still tied to the bed but now on his stomach. "Want a bigger plug Sir," he agrees, thinking about how even as small as this one is, it makes him feel so good. "Want to be good for you."

"We'll go shopping and get you a nice new one," Chris says. Darren might have others, but _their_ toys are different from his show toys. 

He admires how red Darren's ass already is just from being fucked. When he leans down to kiss one plump cheek he can feel the heat coming from it. "Ready for your spanking?"

"Yes Sir, please," he says like a good boy. He hitches his hips up and shakes his ass just a little at Chris, smirking over his shoulder at him.

"Count for me," Chris says. Darren seems a little too eager that it’s hard for either of them to pretend that it’s punishment. He kisses Darren's ass again, then bites - hard enough to mark with the imprints of his teeth. 

Darren yelps at the bite, not having expected it at all. Chris soothes over it with his tongue and Darren moans and pushes back into it. "Yes, yes please, fuck--" he groans out, wanting more. 

Chris sucks hard over the bite, hard enough to bruise the tender skin. He knows after the spanking Darren will be too raw to put up with much of that, but he wants a lasting mark. 

He grabs the paddle and brings it down testingly. "Ten count," he orders. He's not sure Darren will last much past that before coming and he doesn't want all that delicious stuff wasted on the blankets under them. 

Darren nods understandingly. His fingers curl into the air and he braces himself, waiting and waiting. He begins to relax, muscles going loose when Chris swings the paddle down and smacks him right on the left ass cheek. "One, Sir!" he cries out loudly. His ass stings and hurts but it is a good hurt and Darren welcomes it when the second hit comes, voicing out "Two, Sir!"

Chris alternates between which of Darren's ass cheeks gets the brunt of the force with each blow. Between every firm smack he pauses to rub Darren's ass with his hands. His cock is gaining interest again and he drags the damp tip over Darren's flushed, warm skin. He won't fuck him again after this, but it's fun to play like he might. 

It's taunting him and Darren knows that Chris knows that. 

"Seven, Sir," Darren says, his voice happy and pleased as he begins to cant his hips back slightly. 

"You close, baby? How do you want Daddy to make you come?" Chris asks, when he brings the paddle down for the eighth strike.

Darren pants and tries to focus to answer Chris's question. He knows Chris will want an answer. "I want..." he starts, biting down on his bottom lip to keep focus. "I want what you want, Sir," he finally says. 

Right now he really doesn't care about how he comes, he just wants to be able to and wants to make Chris happy. 

"Then I want to see it all over your stomach, and then lick it up when you're done. _Count_." He lets his dick slap against Darren's ass and then moves away, holding up the paddle. 

Darren squirms and feels his cock throb at Chris's words. He loves watching his tongue, tiny and pointed when it licks him clean. Groaning, Darren calls out the ninth stroke and then finally the tenth one.  
Darren rolls over quickly on his back when Chris commands him to come. He relaxes and enjoys his release, groaning loudly. His cock spurts, shooting multiple strands all over his stomach and chest, creating a mess everywhere.

Chris bends down eagerly and starts to lap at the come before he's even done, some of it hitting his chin and cheek. He wraps his lips around the tip and sucks hard, rewarded with one more sluggish pulse against his tongue. 

Darren whines high-pitched in the back of his throat as Chris suckles on the tip, trying for the very last of it. "Fuck babe, you made me make a mess," he pants, looking down at where he's still streaked in come and where it’s all across Chris's lips, making him look so dirty. "And you made one too, fuck."

Chris undoes Darren’s cuffs before going back to lick up the beautiful mess he made.  
When he's had his fill he reaches for a towel, wiping his chin and neck off and then cleaning up Darren. After the towel he uses a wet wipe from the box they keep by the bed and then leans down to kiss the shaft of his softening cock, a tender little gesture.

"I like you messy."

Darren whimpers softly before dragging Chris back up his body to kiss him. Chris’s mouth tastes of himself and he takes his time thrusting his tongue in to lick at it. "I like it when you make me messy," he finally whispers once he pulls back to get a bit of air. 

"You make me _tired_ ," Chris says, pulling back to wipe at himself a little bit and then crawling under the blankets. His hands go to Darren's arms, massaging the weak, exhausted muscles. "And happy. Very happy."

"Good," Darren whispers, kissing him back slowly. "I want to make you happy." He takes his time kissing Chris, hands brushing over skin and just relaxing into his touch and the bed. He can feel the edges of sleep tugging at him but he keeps them at bay, wanting to stay in this moment with Chris a bit longer. 

Chris reaches over and hands him water, part of him still running on instinct to take care of his sub. He takes it back when Darren has downed half the bottle then uses the controller by the bed to turn the lights the rest of the way off, and mute the music. 

"Mm, thank you," Darren mumbles, nuzzling closer to Chris. He can feel the gentle twinge of the plug still inside of him and he likes how full he feels with it in him still. He wraps his arms around Chris, always feeling particularly cuddly after a scene, and presses as close to he can to him. 

Chris wraps his arms around Darren and kisses his forehead. "You're perfect, you know that? I love you so much."

"Nah, I just am _with_ perfection," Darren murmurs, his nose buried into Chris's neck. He feels the drag of sleep pulling him on and he succumbs, eyes closing and body sagging into Chris's arms.

*  
Chris doesn’t always have time to take Wookie to the dog park because of his ridiculous early morning call times at work, but a couple weeks after their first visit, he finally gets a chance.

He kneels and lets her off the leash to play, laughing when she turns right on him and starts to lick his face. "Oh, you want Daddy to get all dirty, too? Uh huh, I see. You want your ball?" 

She yaps joyfully at the familiar word and circles his feet while he digs through the bag for the tennis ball. If he wears her out before Darren joins them, maybe she'll be calm and sleep once they're home so daddy and daddy can have some alone time. Chris feels like he's barely seen Darren throughout the week. Filming of his pilot is in full swing and Darren's been working more in the mornings and trying to get more gigs at night. 

"Hey, if it's not my favorite little girl... and her favorite guy."

Chris turns, smiling pleasantly. He waves at the familiar face, the guy they'd met before at the park. "Hey, I haven't seen you around."

Jack shrugs and grins, stepping over a bit of a mud puddle to make his way over to Chris. "Work's been a bit more hectic than usual, had to vary my dog walking schedule a bit. Back to normal now though. How have you been? How's Wookie doing?" 

Jack notes that it is just Chris here today, a fact that makes him quite pleased. He moves in a bit closer to Chris when a bunch of the dogs start barking and take off running under the pretense of being heard. 

"A ball of energy," Chris says, laughing. "She's great, though. She's learning new stuff every day." 

He sounds like a proud father - but he kind of feels that way, too. He enjoys the way having the dog makes him feel more like a family with Darren. It's not really a normal eighteen-year-old feeling, but he's not a normal eighteen-year-old, so he's fine with that. 

"Ooh yeah I bet. Smart little girl you got on your hands, huh?" Jack laughs as he watches her pounce on the nearest dog, trying to roll them over but she herself is too tiny to do much. "Tiny tyrant I see. I'm sure she has you wrapped around her paw quite well, yeah?" He teases, winking at him. 

"Yeah," Chris says, guilty. "But Darren is still the one that sneaks her more treats than she needs. I keep telling him that it's fine now when she's a puppy, but once she grows up he'll be the one having to take her on walks twice as long to keep her in shape."

"You know, too many treats can also lead to her not listening to when giving her commands. It will just teach her that if she wants a treat she'll get one, whether she works or not," Jack quickly points out. It is a valid point but if it also serves to make Chris's boyfriend look a bit silly... Well, Jack is quite happy with that.

"Oh." Chris frowns a little. "Oh, I hadn't thought of that. That's a good point, thanks. Did you train your dog yourself?" 

Chris can't actually remember what Jack's dog is named, but he spots it playing with Wookie.

"Yeah I did," Jack boasts, quite proud of his pup himself. He whistles sharply and Bear's ears prick up and he runs towards Jack, Wookie yapping and jumping along behind. "If you want any tips... Or any help with anything, I can do that? I have some free time now and I wouldn't mind."

"She's chewing on a lot of stuff lately - and ignoring the chew toys we get her. Do you have any tips for that?" Chris asks. He really wants to avoid another situation like the other night when they forgot to put a dildo away and... well. That one will have to be replaced. Luckily, it's not one of their favorites, anyway. 

Jack nods slowly. "Yeah, she's probably testing her boundaries to see what she can get away with, what you guys will let her do. I used a taste deterrent, anytime I caught him chewing on something he wasn't supposed to I would say no and spray his mouth and he would drop it immediately because it would taste bad. Got to the point I'd just say no and he'd know if he didn't drop it he'd get the spray. After awhile the chewing stage lessened and we didn't have anymore incidents." 

"I can't wait until she hears no and actually stops. Maybe I can train Darren for that, too." Chris smirks to himself, thinking about how Darren would react to his "treats" being limited. 

"Oh yeah?" Jack asks, raising an eyebrow. "Anything you want to talk about? I can lend an ear if you need it..." He's hopeful, sounds like Chris might be running into some problems with his boyfriend and Jack likes the idea of that. 

"Oh, no," Chris laughs. "Things with Darren are... they're perfect." 

He looks at the ground as he says the last two words, voice going soft and sweet. 

Jack curses internally but he pastes on a smile. "Yeah? That's good," he says with a nod. "Enjoying each other then?"

"He'll actually be here soon," Chris says. "He's meeting us here. We're going to take Wookie back home together, and go on a date." 

Even though he and Darren go out regularly, calling it a date still makes him feel special and proud.

"Oh, really?" Jack raises his eyebrows again. He wants to gnash his teeth together and growl because it feels like one step forward two steps back with this boy. 

"What time is he supposed to meet you?"

"Actually..." Chris frowns and looks at his phone. "He should be here now." 

Jack looks around but doesn't see Chris's boyfriend walking around anywhere. "Hm, I don't see him. Maybe work kept him...?" 

"Maybe..." Chris looks down at the phone and sends a text. 

"Work can be a bitch sometimes but maybe he'll call? I mean if he's running late he'd probably call and tell you right? So you don't worry." 

"I guess. We have plans, though, so..." Chris is grumpy at the idea that Darren might just have forgotten about him. He wants to send another text but forces himself not to. 

"Yeah but I mean, its not like he could forget about plans with a guy like you," Jack says softly, joking. Of course he hopes, he's really hoping that Darren did forget about Chris. 

Chris has just started replying when his phone vibrates. 

"I guess I could- oh! It's him. He's... he'll be late." Chris stares down at his phone, frowning. It's more than just a few minutes late. The text says _maybe an hour_. "He's... he'll be late. I guess I have some time to kill." 

"Oh that sucks, but at least he let you know what was going on...?" Jack offers giving him a sympathetic smile. "We could... grab some coffee? I could keep you company?"

"I guess... yeah, okay." There's a nice coffee shop right across from the entrance to the park. "Sure, if you want." 

Chris would love to hear more training tips. 

Jack whistles for Bear who comes running, Wookie following along behind. Jack grabs for his leash and clips him to it, waiting for Chris to finish before leading him out and over to the coffee shop. "Here let me buy," he offers, grabbing for his wallet. "What would you like?"

"Oh, no, you really don't have to," Chris says. He grabs his own wallet, but Jack is still insisting. He laughs a little, feeling slightly awkward. "Okay. Um - just a Diet Coke. Sorry, I'm not much of a coffee drinker."

This isn’t Anges doughnut shop so Chris wouldn’t even know what type of coffee to order.

Jack laughs gently and nods. "Well, no problem." Jack hands his dog over and gives Chris a wink. He slips inside and orders a coffee for himself and a Diet Coke for Chris, he adds in an iced mocha, returning with the three drinks and sliding the mocha over to Chris. "Just, humour me?" he asks hopefully. 

"You really shouldn't have," Chris says, trying to frown, but he ends up smiling. Jack is so friendly. Chris hasn't made many friends in Los Angeles that weren't introduced to him by Darren. 

"Eh, consider it an experiment of sorts. We'll see if you like something a bit more chocolate-y." Jack lifts his cup and clinks it with Chris's own. "Down the hatch?"

Chris takes a sip, and makes a surprised sound. "This isn't bad." 

"Extra whipped cream and chocolate syrup goes a long way," Jack says. 

"Well." Chris smiles. "Thank you. Darren usually just gets chocolate milk when we come out."

"...Chocolate milk?" Jack asks, smirking and trying not to laugh. "Interesting choice. Always been a big coffee drinker myself. Helps get me going in the morning."

Chris shrugs. He doesn't want to say that the school cafeteria didn't offer coffee. "Well, if I had this every morning, I might be a coffee drinker, too."

"Definitely makes the whole getting up idea seem much better doesn't it?" He agrees. Swirling his own coffee, Jack takes a long drink, letting the caffeine settle in and help him feel a bit more awake. "I make a pretty good iced mocha myself. I have the whole set up at my place so I can make them before heading out to work."

"Oh, wow, that's impressive. What do you do exactly?" Chris asks. 

"Oh, I'm a director of marketing. A bit young, but I like to think they recognized my genius when they saw it," he teases, throwing another wink at Chris and just laughing easily. Chris looks so good in this light, his skin soft and hair looks so effortlessly styled and Jack's fingers twitch, wanting to reach out and tug on it. But he can't yet, no not yet. But hopefully soon. 

"That's really impressive. I'm just - I graduated, recently. And I got an acting gig right off, I kind of lucked up. I'm hoping I can get a few good paychecks before the show gets canceled or whatever," Chris explains. 

"That's awesome, you must be an amazing actor to get a job right away." Chris tries to explain it away but Jack just waves it off. "No, really, if you got an acting job this easily, it is definitely because you are good at what you do. I would love to see you act sometime, though."

"Well, tune in to your local FOX affiliate this fall," Chris says, in his best broadcaster voice. He takes another drink of the mocha, this time enjoying it more. "This really is pretty good."

"Network primetime even?" Jack raises his eyebrows, suitably impressed. "Very nice. I will definitely be setting my TiVo to record you."

"No promises on how good it'll be," Chris laughs. "My acting, or the show. Though - it should be fun at least. Kind of wacky, singing and dancing fun."

"Singing and dancing, huh? That mean you doing both?" Jack grins hopefully, nudging at Chris's foot with his own. "I didn't know you could sing. That is so awesome."

"I didn't say I was any good." Chris blushes a little. Darren is really the only person that compliments him like this.

"Chris," Jack says honestly, reaching out and touching his hand lightly. "If you were cast to sing and dance on a national television network, I'm pretty sure you're good at it."

Chris is a little surprised by the touch to the hand. He gently pulls his back, under the guise of taking a drink of his coffee. "I'm okay, I guess."

He’d like to believe him, but his Clovis state of mine of _you’re not good enough_ stops him.

"No seriously, Hollywood star material right here!" Jack enthuses, drinking his own latte. "But really, did you always want to be an actor, Chris? Was this something you always wanted to do?"

"I want to act, and write," Chris says. "I'm one of the greedy ones. Let me do a little bit of it all. Actually, singing and dancing wasn't really in the dream, but if it gets me a job..."

"Yeah man, go with what pays you," Jack agrees. "In this city, if you have something that pays you and it’s something close to what you want? You just go for it. So many people come to this city with these huge dreams in their eyes and never make it. It takes perseverance and determination, and you see them everywhere, burnt out and giving up... But you man, you made it already! Congrats!"

"What about you? Is that why you came to Los Angeles?" Chris asks. 

"I wanted to be the best at what I do, and I needed to be in a city that would enable me to do that. It was here or New York, and I'm terrible in the winter." 

"Well, I'm sure you're the best," Chris reassures him. He's pleased with himself for not saying anything too immature or embarrassing, since Jack is like... an actual adult with an adult job. 

Jack smiles and begins to say something when Chris's phone goes off, vibrating on the table between them. Jack can see who it is calling and he bites down on his tongue to keep from groaning and gnashing his teeth. 

Chris's face lights up. "Darren, hey. Where are you?"

"Hey, I'm at the dog park, where are you…?" Darren asks, looking around. He can't find Chris or Wookie anywhere. 

"I'm at the coffee shop," Chris says. "We're out front, you won't miss the dogs." 

Chris looks down at Wookie and Bear. Wookie is half on top of him, chewing on Bear's ear.

"Aw, you took Wookie to the coffee shop?" Darren grins as he turns, heading down the block towards the coffee shop. 

"Yeah, we're here with Jack, you remember him?" Chris smiles across the table at Jack, then looks over. He can see Darren emerging from the park's gated entrance and waves an arm so Darren sees what table they're at.

"Wait, Jack?" Darren comes to a stop and looks over at where Chris is waving. "What are you doing with Jack?"

"I ran into him. We were chatting and watching the dogs when you called to say you'd be late, so he kept me company," Chris explains.

"Oh, I bet he did," Darren mutters as he hurries over to the coffee shop. He hangs up the phone and slides it into his back pocket, smiling tightly at Jack. "Jack, surprise to see you here." Darren reaches out and snags Chris’s arm, pulling him over and dropping a kiss down on his lips. 

Chris kisses him back. "Pull a chair over, sweetie." 

Jack's smile is friendly on the surface, but Chris doesn't see the lack of depth to it.

Darren makes sure to drag his chair over as close to Chris as possible and wrap an arm around his waist. "How you doing, babe? Sorry I'm so late."

Chris leans into him, just happy to have Darren there. "It's fine. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, just work... stuff," Darren says quietly, knowing how Chris feels about his job. 

Chris doesn't really want to think about what could have made Darren late at work, not considering that he knows the last time Darren let clients 'run over' it was avatorcee he was talking to.

He wants to think that was special and Darren isn't giving extra attention to anyone else. Just the idea sours his stomach a little. He pushes his coffee away slightly. 

"Hey, you got coffee...?" Darren notes, looking at it. Chris doesn't even like coffee unless it comes from their doughnut shop – their place. 

"Oh yeah, I told him I'd get him one to try, see if we could find one he might like," Jack says with a chuckle, grinning at Chris. 

"Ah. He doesn't like coffee unless it cinnamon coffee," Darren says fairly firmly. 

"Oh, it's - it's actually not that bad," Chris says, smiling at Jack. "I think it's because it's so much sweeter. It's good - try it?" 

He offers it to Darren. 

"Not bad....?" Darren whispers to Chris confusedly. 

"Sometimes you try something new and find you like it better than you thought," Jack says, leaning back in his chair and smiling. 

"And sometimes what you don't like, you don't like. That's just how it is." 

"This is just a different kind of coffee than I'd ever tried before," Chris says. "This isn't like what my mom used to make at home. I do hate that."

Jack has such a smug look on his face and Darren just wants to smack it straight off his face. "We should get going Chris," Darren says, standing up suddenly, making Wookie jump and bark in surprise. "Joey wants to talk."

"Oh, okay." Chris looks disappointed. They're going home to talk to Joey? He thought they were going out on a date. He frowns, wondering if Darren forgot that, too. 

Darren frowns when Chris's smile drops. He holds out his hand to him, clasping it and holding on tight as they begin to leave. "Well, bye Jack," he mutters, tugging Chris along as they leave. "We need to get home, Wookie's probably hungry."

Chris grabs his half-full coffee before Darren all but drags him off. He looks over his shoulder to wave at Jack. "See you later."

Darren is irritated and annoyed, his grip on Chris's hand is tight and he's walking fast, trying to get away from _Jack_. He doesn't want to be near him and doesn't want to think of his boyfriend on a coffee date with him. No matter how friendly Chris thinks it was, Darren knows that leer on Jack's face, knows that it wasn't for him. 

"Hey," Chris says, his worried voice. "Slow down." 

He's past hurt and into annoyed now.

"Sorry just... trying to get away from that asshole," Darren mutters, finally relaxing now that he feels far enough away from Jack. 

"Asshole? He was nice. He kept me company. While I was waiting on you," Chris points out. 

"I'm sure he kept you company all right," Darren mumbles, sighing and looking over at Chris. "He was _hitting_ on you Chris. The entire time, I'm sure."

"He _kept me company_ when you blew me off," Chris says. "Stop being so rude! Or is it really that hard to believe that someone might want to be my friend? Is my personality so lacking that the _only_ thing someone might see in me would be my body?"

"Is it hard for _you_ to believe that you are attractive and funny and fuck yeah who wouldn't want to hit on you?" Darren snaps back, looking at Chris. "And he's been hitting on you since we met him. He was winking at you, Chris! I'm surprised he wasn't trying to play footsie under the table."

Chris blinks hard, hating how quickly his eyes water. "So you really don't think anyone would just want to be my friend."

"Fuck, Chris--" Darren stops suddenly, jerking on Chris hand enough to pull him close and kiss him, one hand on Chris's jaw a bit possessively. "Of _course_ I think people would want to be your friend. I think there are many, many people out there who would love to be your friend and find you absolutely fascinating to talk to because you are funny and witty and amazing but him? He isn't one of them. He wants in your amazingly skinny pants."

Chris doesn't really want to hear it anymore. "Lets just go home."

"Alright," Darren sighs, dropping his hand from where its cupping Chris' cheek. He lets Chris lead them back to the apartment, following along behind as they slip into the door. Darren unclips Wookie's leash, letting her run, yapping into Joey's room before he turns to Chris once more. 

"We have stuff to talk about. All three of us. I know... we were going to go out after the park, before I ran late. Did you... Do you still want to go?"

"What are we talking about?" Chris says, sullen and not really feeling like any sort of heart to heart at the moment.

"... funding things..." Darren says cagily, not admitting anything quite yet. He has an idea that Chris won't really like his suggestion when it comes out. 

"Funding...?" Chris asks, confused. 

"Well... Joey!" Darren calls out, knowing he isn't far away and he is listening in already. "Come on." Joey ambles out, Wookie in his arms, waving over to Chris. 

"Hey man, good to see you." He plops Wookie down on the ground and moves over to them. 

"So, right, we need to have a quick meeting of everyone here at the Fortress of Pornitude because money's becoming an issue." Darren looks at Joey, only flickering his eyes over to Chris. 

"There's three of us now and we're eating more and the water bill's been going up and we're barely gonna make it this month," Darren says finally. "I know you're not being paid yet babe and that's fine, but we need to find a way to get some more money until you are." 

"I can pick up a few extra shifts at the bar," Joey volunteers. "I just don't know with any regularity of it." 

"Yeah, yeah, that's good..." Darren agrees. He takes a deep breath before he continues, knowing how Chris will react to his own suggestion. "And, I can look at taking some private clients again. They pay more than the regular web sessions and I can get a steady few of them and know the money will be there." 

Chris's expression goes hard and he wants to disagree. He really wants to disagree but he already feels on shaky ground after their argument earlier and the way Joey is already just nodding and agreeing. 

The part of him that fucking _owns_ Darren is shouting in his head but he says nothing. 

Darren looks over at Chris, expecting to see him saying something to that. They had agreed when he had moved out here that privates were something Chris didn't think he could handle, knowing that Darren was one-on-one with someone else, even if it was just online. He is expecting the automatic no and there is a large part of him, the part that loves _belonging_ to Chris that really wants him to say no and that Darren isn't allowed to do that. But they need the money. And Chris is silent, his face passive like he doesn't care. 

"O...okay, so, Joey will pick up more bar shifts and I'll pick up some clients and we'll be able to eat next month then. Great."

Chris trusts that he is the Dom in the bedroom. 

In the real world he still feels like Darren views him as a kid. 

And Darren is right. He hasn't brought in any money yet. He's part of the problem. _Most_ of the problem. 

He closes in on himself, arms crossed over his chest. 

There isn't much else to say, the silence growing awkward as Joey mumbles something and slinks off, able to feel he needs to get away. 

"So, did you... want to go out...?" Darren asks, testing the waters to see how Chris is doing. He can't tell anything from his body language, he's not giving off anything.

"Well," Chris says, tightly. "We don't need to be spending the money, right?"

"Well, no, but I just thought... I mean, I know you've been looking forward to this..." Darren wants to go on their date, wants to have that connection again with Chris and know that he's okay, that _they're_ okay and Chris does care about him still. But that must be the exact wrong way to say it.  
"It's fine. Some other time. Once I've been able to contribute, maybe." Chris knows when he adds the next part that it's the wrong thing to say but he can't help it. He feels so _bad_. "I guess if we're that short on money, it's a good thing Jack bought my coffee." 

Darren can feel his hackles rising on the back of his neck just at the suggestion. "Of _course_ he bought your coffee. Glad you were able to do _our_ date with _Jack_ then," he snaps. 

"I wouldn't have been there with him in the first place if you hadn't been late and not even bothered to tell me," Chris shoots back. 

"I wouldn't have been late if we had had enough for rent this month!" Darren shouts back. His fingers fist in his hair, tugging at the curls that have begun to grow back out at Chris' insistence. He hates this, fighting with Chris. It isn't something they've really done before, they’ve stayed quite firmly in the honeymoon stage until recently.

"You don't have to sugarcoat it," Chris says. His voice is stony, trying not to betray how guilty he feels. "I know why there's not enough money. Because of me. I can always just quit this and go get a _real_ job if I'm being too much of a burden. You and Joey shouldn't have to suffer because I'm not pulling my own weight yet. Unless you just _miss_ doing your private shows, and this is an excuse to get to fool around with other guys online again." 

"... _what_?" Darren pulls his hands away from his face to stare at Chris, not sure where to even start with what he's said. "Get a... _no_ you are not going to quit your job. You've been dying to be an actor your entire life and now you have a job being one and you want to give that _up_?" His voice starts rising as he turns fully to Chris, moving closer. 

Joey eyes the two of them, not sure if he should step in and keep his room mates from fighting, or stay out of it and let the lovers quarrel and then make up (as he is sure they will). Either way it makes him feel a bit awkward and also a bit like watching his parents fight.

"And how do I know you're not just suddenly all okay with me doing more private shows because it gives you more free time to go make friends with Jack?"

"How do you know that's not the reason I'm suddenly okay with it? I can tell you why. Because I'm _not okay with it_ ," Chris says, unable to believe Darren would even think he is. "But what am I supposed to say? No, you can't? When it's obvious to everyone here that the only reason we're short of money is because _one of us_ hasn't had a paycheck yet, and that one of us is me. If you really wanted to find other ways to make money, you could come up with something besides the one thing I've asked you not to do, but that's the first idea you have. You could even go get a _real_ job a few nights a week. But you don't want to do that. What you want to do - is jerk off with other guys." 

"Fucking hell," Darren whispers, Chris' words hitting him like a punch to the gut. He can feel the prickle and burn in the back of his eyes, the tears building up and the frustration and the pain mounting. 

Chris flinging his words at him, knowing how they would hurt and fuck it does. He shuts his mouth, lips settling in a line as he turns and grabs his guitar and his keys and walks straight out of the apartment. 

Chris looks at Joey, who looks stunned, and he can't quite take the questions he suspects are going to come. He almost wishes Darren had stayed just so he could be the one leaving. Instead, he goes into the bedroom and shuts the door, then sits on the bed and starts to cry. 

Wookie's on their bed already and she looks up at him and tilts her head in a concerned way, then pads over and starts to lick at his cheek. He laughs a tiny, shaky, watery little laugh. "I fucked up," he whispers. 

He isn't sure if one fight is just a fight or the end. He grabs his suitcase out of the closet just in case, but the very sight of it makes him sink to the ground. Back against the wall, he starts to cry again. 

Its a few hours before Darren makes it back to the apartment. He's burned off a lot of anger and left with just hurt and a few new tunes. He'll have to check them over in the light of less pain at some point. He stows his guitar in the living room and makes a beeline for Joey's bedroom. He needs to talk to Chris, he knows it, but right now the thought of facing him _hurts_ and he needs just a bit of a boost before he can do that. 

Chris is sitting on the floor again, this time with a bag packed. 

He's just waiting for Darren to tell him that he needs to get out. He can get in his car and drive through the night back to Clovis. He has the weekend off of filming; it would give him two days to regroup. 

He'd been so excited about spending the two days with _Darren_. 

He blinks hard again and then hears the slam of the front door. His heart pounds and his eyes are trained on the knob, waiting to see it turn. 

It doesn't. He hears the footsteps pass the bedroom and then - Joey's door. Joey's voice. Darren's voice. Joey's door closing. 

Chris shakily gets to his feet. He steps out, hoping he'll see Darren there this time, but no. 

Meanwhile, Darren feels like he's going to be sick. He came straight in and said _nothing_. 

"What the fuck was all that about?" Joey asks him, pacing back and forth on the floor and looking at Darren sitting on the bed. "He's been in the bedroom since you left in a flounce."

"I didn't flounce," Darren grumbles. 

"Yeah you did."

"I didn't want to say anything that I would regret because I was hurt okay?"

"Yeah, well, valid reason or not you flounced. So what is going on? And who the fuck is Jack?" Joey asks, sitting on the bed beside Darren. 

"Fuck Jack," Darren grumbles, rubbing his hands over his face. "He's this fucking guy. This guy from the dog park who is like in his fucking thirties and hits on Chris every single time he's there. Doesn't matter if I'm standing right there and Chris just doesn't see it. He thinks Jack is being friendly. Like I try to grab every person's ass I'm friendly with." 

"Well..."

"Fuck off," Darren grumbles. Joey wraps an arm around him and pulls him in for a tight cuddle. 

"There's other shit there you two need to work on."

"I know."

"I won't be put in the middle here. I mean rooming with you guys has been awesome and I've enjoyed the perks but go get it together. If you can't do privates we'll work something out. Don't fuck up okay?" Darren nods and nudges Joey's temple with his head, nuzzling against him as he hugs him back. 

"I need to go talk to him," Darren says eventually, extracting himself from Joey's grasp. 

"Go get him tiger," Joey cheers for him. Darren nods sadly and leaves Joey's room quietly before padding down the hall and to their bedroom. He opens the door slowly and the first thing he spots on the floor is Chris' suitcase, open and a few things in it already. He flinches and fuck seeing _that_ hurts. Thinking Chris wants to leave hurts. 

Chris isn't there. 

He isn't even in the apartment. 

Darren sits down on the edge of the bed, looking at the clothes that Chris has put in his suitcase already. He hadn't thought... Didn't even _think_ that this... 

He doesn't know how long he sits on the bed until he hears a soft knock and turns, spotting Joey in the doorway. "He's not here," he says dully. "He's been... packing." He forces the word out, toe kicking the suitcase. Joey sighs and walks over, placing a hand on his shoulder to pull him in. 

*

Wookie had clearly needed to go, so Chris had strapped her leash to her collar and walked out with her. He has his keys, his cell phone, and his wallet. He doesn't know how long this walk will be but hopefully Darren will at least let him grab his bag if he isn't welcome back. 

Outside, Chris walks aimlessly, taking turns down streets he's never been down. He's not ready to _leave_ leave, but he also couldn't stay there not knowing how long Darren would be talking to Joey or if Darren was planning on just sleeping in there. 

A streetlamp flickers as he walks by and Wookie whines, stopping to pee. She looks up at Chris with her happy, dumb face and tail wagging and he wishes he could feel so safe just by looking beside him. He stops to pet her, wishing he'd stuck a few treats in his pocket or something. 

They keep walking. It's been half an hour now, easily, and he's not even sure how far from home he is. Wookie whines and her tongue start to loll out of her mouth. "Thirsty, girl?" 

Chris feels bad and starts looking for somewhere he might find water at. He passes a little coffee shop that he thinks is closed at first, but he realizes it's just empty. Maybe they won't mind him bringing the dog in. 

"We don't allow dogs in here," the barista says automatically. Chris must look extra pathetic because she takes one look at his face then the dog and sighs, gesturing him in.. "But yours is cute enough, I can allow it. No one else here anyways. What can I get for you?"

"I'll take-" Chris looks over the menu, wincing a little at the mocha listing. He glances back to the girl behind the counter. She’s wearing a name tag that says Candace and she has pink streaks in her blonde hair. "I don't know. What's good to drown your sorrows in?" 

Candace studies him. "Go. Sit." 

Chris is taken aback, but she says it in such a no-nonsense voice that he obeys. He gets a few steps away then turns back. "Oh - can I have some water for my dog?" 

"Will she piss on my floor?" Candace asks. "I just mopped." 

"Um. No. It doesn't - it doesn't work like that. It doesn't go straight through her, it takes-" 

"Spare me the biology lesson. Here." She pushes a shallow, flimsy bowl at him and points at a water dispenser. "Go nuts." 

He fills it and then carries it over to a table, putting it on the floor so Wookie can drink. He takes a seat and pulls out his phone, but Darren hasn't even tried to call or message. Does Darren even know he's gone? Maybe he's still in with Joey. Maybe he's _relieved_. 

He loses minutes to some intense wallowing, then Candace walks over. "Here. Drown away." 

There's a huge chocolate chip cookie on a place, one that looks melty and smells fresh. He can glimpse that the drink is a pale and... fizzy? Underneath whipped cream. 

"Honey vanilla Italian soda," she says. The menu is almost nothing but coffee, so he's not sure how she somehow gleaned he's still not crazy about it but he's glad. 

The drink is delicious and the cookie is perfect. He hasn't had anything to eat since he'd snagged a few snacks off of the craft services table much earlier in the day, and his stomach doesn't want to admit hunger but the second he breaks off part of the cookie and puts it in his mouth it rumbles gratefully.

"So, drowning sorrows huh?" Candace sits down at the table with him, still eyeing the dog warily. "What's up with you? You look like someone ran over your dog and since you brought the mutt in with you, that can't be the problem." 

He doesn't say anything, just sits quietly until finally Candace continues. "It's not a bar, but pretty sure barista's also have a license in emotional therapy and trauma. Just different liquids at their disposal."

"It's just... personal problems," Chris says. "Boyfriend drama." 

"Aah," Candace says slowly, understandingly. "Gotcha. You need something a bit stronger for that though," Candace digs into her bag and holds a flask out to him.

He laughs. "You really carry that around? What is it?" 

"Don't ask," she says, serious facade not cracking. "Just pour. Or take a shot." 

"I don't-" Chris laughs again. "Okay. I'll - okay."He doesn't even sniff it first, just pours a shot's worth into his cup and uses the straw to stir. 

"Good job," she congratulates him as he knocks it back. He makes a face and she just adds a bit more. "It's good for you. Will help," she nods. "It's also honey whiskey, in case you were still wondering."

Chris can taste the whiskey, not so sure about the honey part. It's not bad, though - a bit of a kick but it burns nicely. "I took the dog. I... I should have left the dog and just gone myself. But I didn't want to be alone."

"I hope the dog is yours then," Candace comments, briefly looking over at the pup again. "So what, you running from? And where you headed? Anywhere fun?"

"I'm... I hope I'm going back home, my apartment isn't that far away. A few miles. And she's both of ours. And our roommate's. We fought earlier, and he came home but he didn't talk to me, so I left. He..." Chris laughs, looks at Candace, and decides - why the fuck not. "He's a pornstar online and he wants to go back to doing private shows and I don't want him to. But we need the money."

"He ... so your boyfriend...?" Candace starts to ask, trying to keep track of what Chris is saying. Her eyes widen as he keeps talking. He eyes him up and down and shakes her head. "Damn, I mean yeah you look good but, damn, is he like _professional_ pornstar or just a want to be?"

"Professional," Chris says. "Just solo, though. He's never - he doesn't actually have sex with other people on camera. People just pay to watch him online." 

"Ooh, okay," Candace nods slowly, sly grin growing on her face. "Good for you. Is he hot?"

"The hottest," Chris says, smiling a little. "Way above my level, so I guess I should have known it wouldn't last."

"Pft, I've not seen your pornstar but you're pretty hot yourself studmuffin," Candace says with a wave of her hand. "I'm sure he trails after you with a bit of drool on the ground. Now what's the problem then? He wants to do the private thing again? And I take it you don't want him to?"

" _No_ ," Chris says, emphatically. "But we're short on cash and I have a job but it hasn't really started paying yet."

She nods slowly. "So why are you okay with the regular webcam and not the private one?"

"Because in the regular ones he's putting on a show for a few hundred people. He's not personally connected with any of them. In private sessions, it's one on one." Chris shrugs helplessly. "That feels more like - like sex."

"So to you, doing personals is like cheating on you, yeah?" Candace asks, looking for clarification here. 

Chris shrugs again. "Yeah. I guess to. And he knows that. We talked about it." 

Well, by _talked about it_ Chris means that he told Darren not to anymore, and Darren obeyed, but Chris isn't going to go into the more technical aspects of that part of their relationship.

"Well, I guess if he's willing to not care how it affects you, you gotta look out for number one man," she advises with a nod. "Don't stay with anyone that doesn't respect you."

"He respects me," Chris says automatically, because his instinct is still to defend Darren. "I mean - I just. I don't know." 

He glances at his phone again. 

Still nothing from Darren. 

Does Darren even _care_ that he's gone? 

"Well sweet thing I can only say that your best course of action? Is not talking to me about it and talking to him. If you're more hurt by him just doing something in his bedroom where someone can watch and that's a line for you then it is and you have to explain that to him. If he's worth being a bit flexible on, and figuring out what you can and can not deal with... Well."

"You really did earn that degree," Chris says, smiling. "I'll make sure to tip well."

Candace nods happily and smiles. "I do what I can where I can," she informs him. "Now, you wouldn't by chance happen to have a picture of this pornstar of yours--" She begins to ask, being cut off by the sound of Chris' phone ringing. 

Chris doesn't really feel like laughing but the timing still makes him chuckle. He turns around and shows her the calling screen, Darren's face on it. "There you go." 

She reaches out and swipes over the answer button, then blows him a kiss and gets up to give him some privacy. 

Darren breathes down the line, waiting for Chris to say something but nothing is said and it is beginning to get awkward. 

"Um, Chris?" Darren finally asks, his voice high and sounding a bit reedy. "Are you.... coming back tonight?"

"Do you want me to?" Chris asks, trying not to let his voice break and failing. 

" _Fuck_ ," Darren breathes. "Of course I want you to come home babe. I don't want you to be gone." His voice breaks a bit at the end from the emotion he's trying to keep down. 

Just hearing that Darren is emotional, that Darren cares, makes Chris instantly feel better. He draws in a few ragged breaths. "I can - I'll leave now, it'll take me about... half an hour, maybe, unless. You want to come pick me up." 

"Yeah, yeah I'll be right there babe. Where are you? Shit, wait let me get a pen.... Okay yeah gimmie your address?"

"I - hold on. Let me ask." He holds his phone away so he can ask Candace, then repeats it back to Darren. 

Darren programs it into his phone when his pen runs out of ink, skipping the whole writing it down thing entirely. "Yeah I'll be right there, babe. Hold on." 

He grabs his keys and his wallet and hurries out the door, driving towards the coffee shop and parking a bit haphazardly out front. He's harried and rumpled and his hair curly and verging on crazy as he pushes the door in and looks over, spotting Chris immediately. Wookie begins barking as soon as she spots Darren, her butt wiggling excitedly. 

Darren doesn't know if Chris wants to leave still, if he wants to go somewhere else but right now he can't even think about that. Immediately he goes to Chris, arms out and grabbing onto him and hugging him hard. "Don't leave me Cee," he whispers softly into Chris' neck, arms tightening. 

"I'm not, I'm not," Chris says, clinging back to Darren. "I thought you wanted me to go, I thought - _you_ left, earlier, and you came back and I didn't-" 

He just didn't know what to do. 

Wookie is beside herself with how pleased she is that both of her daddies are there. She jumps on Darren's leg, pawing at him. 

"Fuck, Cee, I never want you to go. I thought... you didn't want to be with me because I had suggested doing more work and I didn't know how to handle that and you being hurt and angry and just..." He fists his hands in Chris' shirt and jerks him into a hard kiss. He ignores Wookie, focusing on his boyfriend as his tongue gently licks at the seam of his lips and he whines into the kiss, wanting to be able to take it deeper. 

Chris holds Darren's face in his hand and changes the tone of the kiss, taking control of it. He's on his way to taking control of a lot more than that when Candace clears her throat. 

"No PDA, it offends the other customers." 

Chris looks around. "There are no other customers." 

"Fine, it offends _me_." She's behind the counter again, lazily playing with her hair. Chris is almost insulted but he can see her smirking a little bit, too, so he just laughs. 

The laugh dies when he looks at Darren again. "Let's go home," he says. 

Darren nods shakily, "Please, Sir," he begs quietly.

Candace waves him off when Chris goes to pay, "Come back another time and tell me how it goes, this was on the house," she informs him.

The car ride is quiet, but Chris doesn't let go of his grasp on Darren. 

Darren keeps hold of his hand and holds it all the way back to the apartment. He tugs Chris into the apartment, Wookie following behind. 

"Hey girl, go find Joey, yeah?" He encourages as he takes her leash off and hangs it up. "Go annoy him, I need to talk to daddy." He turns back to Chris, feeling needy and a bit lost. 

Chris can sense it right away. "Bedroom," he orders. "I want you to strip for me and wait on your knees." 

It's the most basic of orders but he knows Darren needs something, and Chris really needs a minute alone to gather himself, too. He walks into the bathroom and splashes water on his face, then just stares at his reflection. His hair is a mess and his eyes are red. 

A scene won't solve their problems, but maybe it'll make them both calm enough to discuss it afterward. 

Darren strips as ordered and waits on his knees on the floor. He goes one step further, head bowed and arms clasped behind his back, pushing his shoulders back and making him appear further submissive. He waits to hear Chris' footsteps and the creak of the door and then the tension in his body seems to rush out, leaving him sagging slightly. 

Chris looks at Darren and he knows what he wants. He wants - control. From the way Darren is already sitting, he thinks Darren wants that, too. Maybe waiting until they're done isn't what they should do. Maybe now is when they're at their clearest. 

Chris takes a deep breath and goes over to their toy box. He finds what he wants and turns back to Darren, then kneels behind him to cuff his wrists behind his back. He goes around to the front after that and puts the heavy, leather collar on Darren. 

"I'm angry at you." Stepping back, he takes another slow, even breath and then says, "You were jealous earlier. You didn't trust me. You made me feel like my only worth to someone was in how they could fuck me. You were late and broke our date. You chose to have a discussion about something personal in front of another person. You knew I'd already requested you not do the private sessions. You left instead of having a conversation with me. You came back and you still didn't speak to me. If I'm not what you need and I'm not the person that you think of coming to first, then we need to rethink this. I can't be your Dom if you're going to behave like this. I can be your boyfriend, but not this part of it. This part of me can't share you like that, and can't be second best." 

Darren whimpers softly, understanding everything Chris is saying and knowing how badly he messed up. His head bows lower and tears fill his eyes at just thinking of how badly he behaved and how he hurt Chris, hurt his _Dom_.

"Please Sir," Darren begs quietly, eyes on the ground by Chris’s feet.

"Look at me," Chris orders. 

Darren's head jerks up. 

"It makes me sad when you cry, sweetheart, but you can if you need to," Chris says gently, but he doesn't touch Darren. "I need you to tell me why, because I don't understand. Daddy wants to understand, okay? So this doesn't happen again, and so we can decide how to get past it. Are you listening to me?" 

He waits for Darren to nod.

"Be honest with me. Take your time if you need to. I'm not going to interrupt until you say you're done. We'll decide together if you need to be punished." Chris wants to tread carefully, not push too far. He knows Darren will safeword when he has to but Chris can't imagine how much it would hurt to hit that line without realizing it. 

Darren _wants_ to be punished. He wants to beg for that right now but Chris has given him a direct order and he's not going to ignore that. 

He thinks back to the first thing Chris said, trying to address them in order as best he can. "I was jealous Sir," he admits freely, he was and he's not embarrassed by that. "He wants you Sir and you're my dom and I don't... I don't like the way he looks at you, looks back at me sometimes. I'm sorry for my jealousy." He drops his head, looking at his knees. "I trust you Sir, and I'm sorry for making you think I don't."

Darren looks so pretty with his face red and ruddy from the tears and the collar stark against his skin. Chris wants to reach out, but again, doesn't. He doesn't want to be distracted and touching Darren is always a distraction. "If you need me to reassure you that you're the only sub I want, I can do that. We can come up with a signal in public if you're feeling jealous or needy, and I'll understand better."

Darren nods because that is good. "Maybe... I could give you a sign, when people are flirting with you and... so you know and you can remind me?" He offers, lifting his eyes up to look at Chris' shoulder. He can't quite meet his gaze just yet, he's trying to think and looking directly at Chris never helps his thinking when he's in this state. He just wants to sink back and let him consume him. 

"And..." This one is harder. "And what about you doing your private sessions? Do you think it's fair that you can be jealous, but I can't?"

Darren nods understandingly. "I'm not looking for another dom," he says quietly. "I don't want anyone else Sir. Would... it help to have something that is just _ours_ before or after or something I can do to ... show you that I don't want anyone but you?"

"This is hard for me. I don't want to share you like that. I already share you with hundreds of people, every day. You are so beautiful and so precious and I want every orgasm you have to be only for me, because of me, but I can't have that. If it's you performing for a group of people, at least I know that there's not one other person owning you for that time. But when you're doing a private show, they become the person you're giving that to." Chris knows that this isn't new for them, but he wants to explain it anyway. "Your boyfriend can understand why it needs to be done. The dom... _can't_. I don't want you to do privates. If we need more money, I will find a way to make more money." 

"Sir, your schedule is already too busy," Darren protests. As it is, his day is already busy with filming and dance rehearsals and recording and costume fittings, there is no time for him to get another job to make money and Darren won't let him quite filming. 

"I'll figure something out Sir," Darren says quietly. He can talk to Joey about openings at the bar, maybe get a job there. It will stop his open mic nights for awhile but they need the money and Darren needs Chris. 

"No," Chris says. "It's my responsibility. I'm the one that hasn't had any money to contribute yet. I'll take care of it. It only has to cover the rest of this month. I'll get my first paycheck in two weeks." He hopes Darren doesn't ask how he'll take care of it, because it will most likely involve a very sheepish phone call to his parents. 

"Don't.... Don't quit your job Sir," Darren begs quietly. "Please don't do that." He doesn't know what Chris has planned but he will never be able to live with himself if Chris stopped acting just to help pay the rent for a few weeks. 

"Oh, sweetheart." Chris steps forward and he does touch Darren now, he reaches out and cups the back of his head and lets Darren lean in against his hip. "I won't, I promise. We can figure this out without either of us having to be unhappy."

Darren nods slowly, letting Chris' touch soothe him. He relaxes further, the tension going back out of his shoulders, his arms, everywhere, letting him lean against Chris for support. "Please Sir," he begs again softly. "I need..." He still needs to be punished, still wants to feel that absolution that comes from punishment and knowing his slate is wiped clean. 

Chris keeps his hand on Darren's head for a few seconds longer and then moves away. His voice goes stern, all the prior forgiveness stripped from it for now. "You do need to be punished. If you know you want to discuss something that involves this, and this part of us, you need to come to me and not bring it up in front of Joey. Joey is our friend, and he's a _playmate_ , but he's not part of what we have." 

Darren nods solemnly, he knows he fucked up and he wants Chris to punish him, wants to be a good boy again. "Please Sir, I want... I want my punishment. I was wrong and I need..." He needs it from Chris. "What do you need from me? I was wrong to go to Joey and not you."

"Stand up," Chris says. When Darren gets to his feet, Chris undoes the cuffs binding his hands behind his back. He leaves the collar on. "Get on the bed." 

He doesn't say anything to Darren as he works, and when he's done Darren is bound with his arms high on the bed. 

"I'm going to blindfold you." Chris makes sure Darren nods before he puts the blindfold on. "Tell me if you can see through it." 

Darren doesn't say anything. 

He picks up the next thing. "I'm going to gag you." 

He can see Darren start to look distressed, but he doesn't safeword or argue. Chris gets the ballgag on him. 

Darren swallows as Chris sets the ball gag in his mouth and tightens it. He can't see and can't move and can't talk; he shifts on the bed as he can hear Chris moving but can't do anything about it. It makes him tense as he lies there, waiting to see what Chris is going to do for his punishment. 

Chris pulls a chair over beside the bed. "I'm not going to touch you. I'm just going to talk to you. If you need out at any time, tug on the chain three times. Go ahead and show me that you can do it." 

He waits while Darren demonstrates. 

"Good. Now." He takes a deep breath. He has to _punish_ Darren. Not for the first time, but this is definitely the most serious. Before was... it _felt_ serious, at the time, but it wasn't. He thinks of everything he's felt throughout the day, the honest emotions. "I'm disappointed in you. You've let me down. You made me feel like I wasn't a good enough dom for you, and that hurt me."

Darren swallows, still waiting for the hit or the whip or whatever Chris is sure to hit him with. When he hears him start talking, he's unsure but the honesty and the emotion in Chris' voice _gets_ to him. He swallows as Chris continues. 

"When I feel like you want me to be your dom in the bedroom, but in real life you don't actually trust me to make decisions that benefit myself, much less you, that hurts. I don't think you really feel that way, you just don't have enough respect for me to ask me in the proper ways when you need me to do something for you." The words are hard to say. If he feels this awful, he can't imagine how it must make Darren feel. He's quiet, not yelling, or screaming, just laying it all out there. "Am I too young for you, Darren? Am I not old enough to be the kind of dom you want? That's how you make me feel. You _hurt_ me." 

Darren whimpers into the ball gag and fights his restraints slightly before finally relaxing back. he wants to tell Chris he's wrong but the gag keeps him from saying anything and interrupting Chris. 

"Days like today make me feel like this isn't working. I don't want us to fail each other, but I don't _know_ when I need to be more if you don't tell me. You had a problem, and you came up with a solution on your own, even though it affected both of us. It disappoints me that you didn't think enough of me to want to talk to me about it first. And your solution was to break an order I'd given you before. You were going to let _Joey_ have a say in you doing something I told you not to do. When you were hurt, you left, and when you came back you went to Joey. Was I wrong to let Joey in our bed? Is this going to end with you deciding you feel more for Joey? Maybe _Joey_ could be a better dom for you than I am." 

Darren lets out a choked sob around the gag in his mouth. He can feel the tears welling up in his eyes and leaking out around the blindfold. He can't say anything and just has to listen to everything that Chris felt today. 

Chris goes quiet for a minute, watching Darren twitch and squirm in ways he probably doesn't realize he's doing. The longer Chris goes without speaking, the more anxious Darren's body language is. 

"And when you were upset with me about Jack, you spoke to me as if I were a child. You didn't _trust_ me. I need to know that you trust me, and if you can't do that - neither of us deserve what kind of problems that will bring us in the future, do we? You talked down to me. I thought you were the person that would never do that, but you did. You treated me as if I were blind, or an idiot, and you didn't listen when I said it was upsetting me. Don't make me resort to this to make you listen."

Darren nods his head hurriedly, agreeing with what Chris says completely. He makes muffled noises around his gag as he tries to breathe and calm himself down but he just wants to break down and _sob_.

Chris watches him again, making sure that he's okay and breathing and not tugging on the chain. He says, very softly, "I want to be a _good_ Daddy for you, and today you made me feel like I wasn't."

Darren's eyes close even under the scarf and just lets himself cry. He can hear the pain in Chris' voice and it _hurts_ in a way that no spanking or physical punishment ever could. 

Realizing that he has made Chris feel like this, that he didn't think, didn't try to understand how he was acting or what he was saying or how it could affect Chris-- it hits him hard and he begins to sob around the gag.

Chris can see Darren's breathing get messier and his chest is hitching, drool around the edges of the gag and tears leaking down his face quickly enough that they're not being soaked up by the blindfold anymore. He stares at Darren like that, at how he's breaking, and he knows this is what Darren needs but it makes tears fill Chris's own eyes. 

He buries his face in his hands for a few beats and then gets up. He doesn't say anything to Darren, just undoes the bindings on his arms and then takes the blindfold off and the gag from his mouth. As soon as Darren is free Chris wraps him up in an embrace, cradling Darren's naked body to his still clothed one. 

Darren lets go and breaks, curling into Chris and just letting himself _cry_ as he clings tightly to his body. He wants Chris, needs him and the idea of what he's done making Chris feel anything but wanted or needed kills him. 

It takes him some time before he's able to control his sobbing, then he's just sniffling into Chris' shoulder, arms still wrapped around Chris' neck. 

"I still need you Sir," he says quietly, wanting Chris to know how badly he needs him. 

Chris sits up against the headboard with Darren on his lap, like he would an actual child. "I've got you, baby," Chris whispers. "I need you, too. And we have each other." 

Darren nods again. "Don't leave me Daddy, please don't leave me I'm sorry, I'm so so, sorry."

"I'm not, sweetie. Daddy loves you, okay? Love you so much. You love Daddy, too?" Chris rubs Darren's back and kisses his damp cheek.

"God, I love you so much," Darren mumbles. He moves, his lips sliding across Chris' cheek to fit against his own as he kisses him. 

"We don't walk away from each other again, okay? I know you're sorry for leaving and so am I, so we need to be good to each other and not do that again." Chris kisses him back, harder. 

Darren nods. "Yes Sir, I promise," he says quietly, curling further into Chris' body. 

"I love you," Chris whispers again. "I love you, and you're going to be good for me. I know you will. Today was just a bad day."

Darren nods again. "Yes sir," he promises. "I'll be a good boy."

Chris settles them both more comfortably into the bed. "You're always my good boy. Tomorrow night we'll go on our date, okay? Just you and me. We'll go somewhere cheaper, to save money, but it won't matter because it'll just be us."

"Just you and me. We’ll leave the runt with Joey." Darren agrees as he tightens his arms and pulls Chris down for a needy kiss.

"Yeah," Chris says, into the kiss. He strokes his fingers through Darren's hair while their mouths come to together, damp and open, tongues gentle in their seeking and sighs soft. "And maybe afterward we can go for ice cream or something. Or take a walk, a real walk with just us... no having to stop and let her pee every five seconds." 

"Mm, ice cream. You treat me so well you know that babe?" Darren replies, nuzzling into his neck and feeling overwhelmingly affectionate.

"We treat each other well," Chris says. "We love each other and we try to, at least, and that's what's important."

Darren nods and just lets his body sag and relax against Chris, having him anchor him up. 

He feels exhausted, mentally, emotionally and physically right now and needs to just _be_.

**Author's Note:**

> reblog on tumblr here:


End file.
